Everyone Grieves In Their Own Way
by QueenCaroline
Summary: Post X3. How are the XMen coping post X3? Relationships are strained as the XMen find out the cure was not permanant and that Magneto is hatching yet another sinister plan, more deadly than ever before. BobbyRogue, KittyWarren, KittyBobby.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Everyone Grieves In Their Own Way

**Reviews:** LOVED!

**Rating:** I'm rating this T just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid I own nothing except the character of Jimmy.

**This is post X-Men: The Last Stand. I have now enabled anonymous reviewers so feel free to review as much as you want!Enjoy. **

It was early morning at 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' and most people were still fast asleep in their respective bedrooms. The only people awake were some teachers, including the new headmistress, Storm, and some early birds.

Kitty Pryde was one of those 'early birds' and was wide awake; she hadn't been sleeping well since the battle at Alcatraz. Ever since that fateful night Kitty had been plagued by haunting nightmares of the events that had occurred, she remembered Logan telling her what had happened to Doctor Jean Gray.

_Flashback_

"_I had to do it," he cried. "I was the only one…"_

The words still rang out in her ears.

Kitty walked slowly down the corridors of the school, in somewhat of a daze. Everything was different, the Professor and Scott had been murdered by Dr Jean Gray…A teacher of Kitty's, and a friend. Rogue had taken the mutant cure, a shock to all the X-Men but they all understood her reasons, the brotherhood had been destroyed…Wolverine had gone AWOL since having to kill Jean and Ororo Monroe AKA Storm had taken over as headmistress of the school.

_Everything's so different. _

The whole school was grieving. Kitty really felt for the telepaths, they could feel the emotions coming off the students and teachers in waves.

_It must be so suffocating, _Kitty thought.

Kitty had learnt about the five stages of grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance, she didn't know if she had gone through all five yet and she didn't care. In her opinion it was a load of bullshit, everyone grieved in their own way – Screw the "grief cycle".

"Hey Warren," Kitty beamed as she saw Warren Worthington AKA Angel walk out of his room and navigate briskly towards her.

Warren had come to stay at the school after saving his dad from death at Alcatraz Island after members of the Brotherhood had cruelly thrown him out of a window. He had saved his life but did not want anything more to do with him. His father had been the head of Worthington labs; the corporation that developed the cure to mutation. All his father had ever wanted was for Warren to be cured of his "disease". Warren had more or less divorced himself from his father.

Because Warren had only just joined the school he had never got to know Professor Xavier or Doctor Jean Gray, he was happy to be away from his father's cruelty and Worthington Labs, he wanted to start anew and everyone welcomed him, he was a source of hope in an otherwise depressing time. He certainly brightened up Kitty Pryde's days.

No one was really 'talking' much since the tragedies, a silence had come over Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and everybody was coping in their own way. Some just wanted to lock themselves away, others couldn't stop crying. Kitty just wanted to talk to someone and she guessed a certain 'someone' did too, she was making her way to that 'someone's' room right now.

"Morning Kitty Kat. How ya doin?" Warren exclaimed, smiling. He was wearing smart casual clothing and his blonde hair was spiked up, his wings hidden beneath a white form fitting t-shirt. Ever since he had got away from his fathers influence he seemed to have an earthly glow…Well Kitty Pryde thought so. He was certainly a welcome addition to the team.

_I'm obsessing over this Angel thing, _she thought. _He looks so smart today…Wonder where he's going_, she pondered.

Suddenly Kitty felt very 'underdressed'. She was just wearing her old blue jeans, casual blue hooded jacket, trainers and her hair was tied loosely in a ponytail. She grimaced, glancing down at the state of her trainers.

_Oh god I look like a tramp, wait, why do I care what he thinks about how I look?_ She frowned.

Kitty secretly found Warren beautiful, although she would never tell him. Miss Kitty Pryde was quite a shy person, despite her ability to kick Juggernaut butt. She was quite smitten with Warren Worthington and thought Warren's wings were amazing. He really did look like an Angel, it was extraordinary.

_This coming from a girl who walks through walls_, she thought, smirking.

Kitty gave a small smile back. "I'm great, just on my way to see Bobby, he's still moody about Rogue 'n' all I guess, thought I would try 'n' cheer him up, maybe even get him out of his room, ya never know, miracles do happen," she said smiling broadly now.

Warren grinned. "Bobby ey?"

Kitty blushed. "Warren! It's not like that," she scolded, smacking him playfully on the arm. "You have a dirty mind for an Angel," she laughed. "Anyhow he's got Rogue remember?"

"Oh yes of course," he replied deadpan.

He laughed. "So, I'm an Angel am i?" he winked.

Kitty glared.

Warren raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, yeah, I gotta get off, off to see Storm about that teaching job she offered me. Cya Kit Kat," he grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he whispered playfully in her ear as he passed her.

She giggled softly.

Warren gave a suggestive smirk and walked away down the corridor.

Kitty and Warren had become friends shortly after he had joined the school, he joined at a bad time but everyone quickly warmed to his kind nature and all felt very proud of him for saving his dad. The same dad who had made him feel like a freak his whole life. Kitty had 'feelings' for Warren but he thought she fancied Bobby, oh yeah she had feelings for the ice king, he had been so kind to her after the Professor was murdered, having a private ice-skating session with her. It had been fun but she had thoroughly convinced herself their relationship was just a strong friendship.

_Everything's so complicated_, Kitty thought as she made her way to Bobby Drake's room. Bobby hadn't been out of his room much since Alcatraz. Rogue had gone away for a few days to visit her parents and 'talk' to them so she figured Bobby needed someone to talk to, she certainly did.

Bobby had been moody for a week since Rogue had gone, he had hardly spoken to anyone, even Storm had trouble getting through to him. Normally Bobby was so talkative and friendly but since Alcatraz he wanted nothing to do with anyone. He apparently had a bit of an argument with Rogue before she left…Harsh words were said, apparently the word 'traitor' cropped up.

_You can't always trust what Jubilee says can ya Kitty? _

She knocked quietly on his door. She could just walk through the wall if she wanted but Bobby might be naked, she had heard he slept naked. She grinned.

_Dirty thoughts Kitty, dirty thoughts…God I'm worse than Warren!_ She thought, frowning.

The door creaked open and Bobby Drake stood looking exhausted in the doorway, an irritated look on his face.

"Kitty! What you doin here?" He asked surprised, giving a small yawn. He was dressed in some white boxer shorts and nothing else which immediately made Kitty blush red.

_Oh lord forgive me, _she coughed, looking him up and down on instinct.

_Eyes away from the chest eyes away from the chest…Eyes away from the pants, eyes away from the pants…WHERE DO I LOOK?_

She looked up at him with a huge grin plastered on her face, embarrassment fading. "Thought ya might like some company Iceman,"

"Its 8am Kitty, I'm tired," he replied, staring down at her, looking moody as hell.

"Early bird catches the worm Frosty," she quipped back, a mischievous glint in her eye.

He ran his fingers through his greasy blonde hair and gave an annoyed sigh, ushering her into the room. "Come in then, I guess," he paused, glaring "Just stop with the nicknames."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright icicle."

She started to walk through the doorway into the room but then stopped and smiled. Suddenly she made a detour and passed through the wall next to the door instead, grinning smugly when she noticed Bobby staring at her annoyed.

"Oh 'chill out,'" she joked. _Mr Chilly. _

"Look Kitty, I don't know _what _your trying to do but it's not working, I just wanna be left alone ok?" he said, agitated.

She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow, amused. "Hrmm."

She glanced around the room, momentally scanning the far corner and grimacing as she spotted a half eaten burger and some French fries, along with a couple of empty beer cans. "Gross, Bobby you're not becoming an alcoholic are ya? Cos I don't wanna…"

Bobby scowled angrily. "If your gonna lecture me, get out," he interrupted harshly.

Kitty approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not here to lecture ya Mister Frosty pants, just wanna have a talk," she huffed. "You do remember how to do that dontcha?" She said sarcastically.

He sighed, shrugging her arm away. "I'm not exactly in the talking mood, I just woke up anyway, go annoy someone else."

She sighed impatiently. "Well I am, you're gonna talk pal, whether ya like it or not."

"Fine, what ya wanna talk about?" he replied groaning.

Kitty frowned, shaking her head. "Well, you've hardly been outta ya room since Rogue left; you haven't talked to anyone, your rooms a mess." She paused, waving her hand in the direction of the messy trash filled corner. "What's up Bobby?" She asked as she went and stood in-front of him, hands on hips.

"I'm just not in the mood for company right now that's all, is that so strange?" he muttered quietly.

"For Bobby Drake, yeah it is," she stated matter-of-factly. "I know you Bobby, this isn't you…We're all grieving for the Professor, for Jean, for Scott, talk to me, please?"

"Maybe I don't wanna talk about it!" He replied firmly. "Just go…Please…" He pleaded sadly.

"Not till you sit down and talk," she replied moving to sit down on his bed. "It's the only way your gonna feel like yourself again…The only way we're gonna get Bobby Drake back," she smiled patting the space on the bed next to her.

Heaving a sigh he did as he was told and took a seat next to her, avoiding eye contact.

An awkward silence passed between them.

Bobby chewed on his lower lip and turned to look at Kitty, levelly meeting her gaze. "I miss them all so much, so much it hurts," he said, bowing his head, a few stray tears making their way down his tired young face.

Seeing Bobby cry made something inside Kitty snap, she had never seen him cry before. All the horrible emotions inside her had just built up and needed to burst out. When the Professor died she felt empty…The Professor was the reason she had come to the school in the first place, she felt like a part of herself had died with him. When Scott and Jean Gray were killed Kitty decided to bottle her emotions up, she wanted to be the 'strong' one, the one people could talk to.

_Emotions are fragile things; they can't stay bottled up for long. _

She cleared her throat. "I miss them too," she paused. "Just knowing I'm never gonna be taught by the Professor again, never gonna see Scott," She paused again, swallowing hard. "N…Never gonna," she choked out. "It's…It's…Heartbreaking," she stammered.

"Kitty..." Bobby said, stunned by the sudden shift in emotions.

She ignored him.

"Who am I kidding?" She said giving a bitter laugh, choking back sobs. "I C…Can't cheer you up Bobby…I'm S…Sorry, I'll leave," she sobbed, a few tears falling down her face. She coughed; wiping the tears away with her sleeve and stood up slowly, making her way towards the door.

A few moments passed.

She turned back giving a small smile. "I understand you wanting to be alone Bobby," she hesitated. "I'm sorry I came," she said apologetically.

"Wait!" a voice said from behind her. A strong hand grasped her wrist tightly from behind and she was spun round, left to gaze into Bobby Drake's tearful eyes.

"We're both drowning aren't we?" he observed, quietly.

"Yeah…" She replied. Her voice strangely hollow. The façade Kitty had been putting on ever since her friends/teachers had passed away vanished in that instance and Bobby was left suddenly gazing into the sad eyes of a fragile young women who was struggling to cope just as much as he was. The charisma, the wit, the energy that was Kitty Pryde disappeared with those four simple words. Four powerful words. _We're drowning aren't we?_

_I feel so empty without them…_

Suddenly Kitty felt strong arms wrap around her tiny frame as Bobby engulfed her in a tight warm embrace. She pushed into him, so hard; he held her close as the tears streamed down her face, forming a small wet patch on Bobby's shoulder. He looked down at her, she looked up at him and they locked eyes.

An awkward silence passed between them.

"If Warren came in and saw us like this, heh…" She joked lightly, looking up through teary eyes, small sobs still wracking her petite body.

"Thank you," he whispered gently, stroking the side of her face lovingly and holding her head in his hands, staring down at her sadly.

_Thank you for this Bobby…_

She stared up at him. "For what?" she sniffed, blinking away the remaining tears, wiping her face. Her eyes were stained with mascara.

_Panda eyes are the least of my worries. _

"Just," he paused, hesitating slightly. "Been here," he explained softly.

She sniffed again, turning her head away slightly.

"Everyone's gone Kitty," he whispered, contemptuously, eyes flashing with a pent up anger. "The Professor, Jean, Scott, Logan… Rogue," he mused, jaw clenched, eyes narrowing slightly.

Kitty winced at the mention of the deceased. Her gaze dropped to the floor. Suddenly her dirty trainers seemed very interesting.

She pulled away from the hug gently and stood staring deeply into his eyes. "Rogue's coming back," she countered. "S…She's just gone to see her family," she sniffed, faltering slightly.

He scoffed.

"We're meant to be her family!" He sneered, backing up a few steps. "She's a traitor Kitty, can't you see that?" he exclaimed. "I don't even know if I wanna be with her anymore," he paused, leaning against the wall for support. "She's not one of us anymore," he snapped, breathing heavily. "I don't even know if she _will _come back," he said spitefully. "We had an argument," he sighed, exhausted.

Kitty was surprised. She had never seen Bobby angry before. He was always so…Nice.

She exhaled slightly. "She'll be back," Kitty said in her most reassuring voice. "We may not have always got on but I _know_ Rogue, she's faithful, she'll come back," Kitty said softly, hoping to calm Bobby down.

"She's run away before," he scoffed. "She ran away from her parents, she ran away to get the cure. Who's to say she won't run again?!" he spat out angrily.

Kitty was shocked by his bitter tone; he loved Rogue. Not many boyfriends would stay with a girl they couldn't even give a quick kiss on the cheek. Bobby was one of the few good guys left.

"Bobby, please…"

"Face it Kitty, whenever the going gets tough, Rogue runs away!" Bobby cried.

Kitty sighed and took a sharp breath.

She scowled. "This isn't anything to do with the fact Rogue took the cure is it?" Kitty said her tone dangerously defiant. Sadness disappearing, been replaced by an angry determination.

_Won't have him wallowing in self pity, not on my watch,_ she thought, giving an annoyed sigh.

Bobby's eye twitched, a frown creasing his face.

"You don't think she's a traitor, you never have." Kitty declared.

Bobby took a menacing step forward, placing his face only inches from Kitty's. "A war almost nearly broke out because of that cure, don't you remember?" He scowled. "The battle at Alcatraz."

Kitty's soft features grew stern as she leaned in. "I remember all too well but," she hesitated. "You love Rogue too much; I think you understand why she did what she did."

"She…" Bobby started.

Kitty shook her head. "No. Mutant or not, you love her," she interrupted. "You feel betrayed," she stated firmly. "She never told you she was off to get it did she?"

He gave a dreary sigh. "She never even mentioned it to me; I never thought she would…" He paused. "I mean she hated her powers, having to wear those gloves, never been able to touch anyone…" He slumped down against the wall, completely exhausted.

Kitty went and sat on the floor next to him, slipping her hand into his. "I think we all understand why she did it, no-one's angry at her."

His eyes flashed anger. "I'm her boyfriend! She should have told me before she made such a decision; I mean what's gonna happen now? How do I…What do I say to her?" He said, heaving a sigh.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "She's gonna feel mega self-conscious when she comes back, she's going to want to talk to someone, she'll wanna talk to her boyfriend Bobby Drake."

"I called her a traitor," he muttered quietly.

"I'm sure you both said some harsh words to each other before she left but… Having arguments, it's a healthy part of any relationship," she shrugged. "Tell her you love her, mutant or not, gee…What am I? Your shrink?" Kitty exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Bobby?" a voice said from the doorway. It was Rogue; she was staring at the two of them, hands on hips, looking very pissed off.

Logan's head popped out from behind Rogue. "Hey kid," he grinned, arching one eyebrow when he noticed Kitty's hand in his.

**Should I continue? Reviews make me happy! So yes, you should review. I appreciate constructive criticism because it will help me if I choose to write more chapters. Thank you. I always wondered what would happen after that last little scene between Rogue and Bobby. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks so much for all the reviews! I didn't know if I was going to carry this on but – I AM. I have an idea for how to develop this into something more now so I hope you carry on reading. Merry Christmas all, read and review:)**

The last thing Rogue expected when she arrived back home, was her boyfriend Robert Drake and her sometime friend Kitty Pryde to be sat leaning against Bobby's bedroom wall, holding hands. She also did not expect Bobby to be just in his boxer shorts, the very revealing boxer shorts that Rogue had always admired in the past.

Marie D'Ancanto AKA Rogue was a beautiful 19 year old woman. She had long brown hair which had a permanent white streak running through it, a constant reminder of her near death experience at the hands of Magneto. Rogue was a brave young woman who had been forced to deal with a lot during her 19 years. Rogue was a mutant and her powers manifested at the tender age of 17 when she kissed her boyfriend, kissing him left him in a coma for three months. She was forced to leave the family home in Mississippi and go on the run. Lucky for her she met another mutant named Logan AKA Wolverine and was taken to 'Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters', a school specially for mutants to learn how to control and develop their powers. A safe haven for mutants.

Marie loved the X-Mansion, she felt at home there and it was where she had met her current boyfriend Bobby Drake AKA Iceman, he had the power to change temperatures to subzero degrees and use the moisture in the air to create ice, to cut a long story short, he could turn things into freezing ice. It was the use of this particular gift that had made Marie D'Ancanto begin to fall in love with the Iceman.

_Flashback _

_Bobby giving Rogue a present made out of ice. _

The use of this same gift had made Rogue begin to question if Bobby truly loved her or if he had feelings for another…

_Flashback_

_Bobby touching the X-Mansions pond and it turning to ice._

_Kitty and Bobby holding hands skating on the icy pool, laughing._

"_Thanks for this Bobby…"_

_Rogue watching the two of them from her window, a sad look on her face. _

Rogue had always seen her mutant powers as a curse. She couldn't touch anyone, for if she had contact with another human or mutant she could absorb their powers for a time, if she held on to that person for a certain amount of time, she could even kill them. These powers had always prevented Rogue and Bobby ever getting close, ever kissing, ever touching…

That was why Rogue had taken the mutant cure. She was sick of not been able to have contact with anyone without nearly killing them or 'borrowing' their powers. The Professor had told her when she joined the school that he may be-able to help her control her powers to a degree, he had helped her, she was able to control them a bit more but she still had to wear gloves and she still couldn't make physical contact with the love of her life. Rogue had decided she needed the cure, in her opinion her powers couldn't help the X-Men and they were just making her life miserable, she felt like the grim reaper sometimes and having to wear those gloves, even though she was thankful for Bobby for giving them to her, made her feel like a freak.

So here she was, human. At first it had so felt strange to feel so 'normal' again but she also felt free, for the first time in a long time.

She also felt a huge amount of guilt at not consulting Bobby before she went to get the cure but she wanted it so bad. She had convinced herself she wanted it for herself but a part of her knew she also wanted it for him, so he would stay with her.

She eyed the scene before her with a critical eye, her eyes narrowed.

_Welcome home Marie_, Rogue thought angrily.

Bobby swallowed. "Rogue you're back," he said, almost wrenching his hand away from Kitty's grasp and standing up.

"Its great to see you," he said softly, quickly slipping on a white T-shirt and jeans.

He moved towards her tentatively, reaching out towards her.

Rogue backed away a few steps, almost bumping into Logan who was stood behind her, an annoyed look on his face. "Don't…Don't touch me Bobby!" She snapped.

And with that, she turned and walked out the room.

"Rogue wait!" Bobby yelled, racing out of the room after her, almost tripping over his own shoes.

"It's Marie," she yelled back, entering her room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Kitty Pryde sat rather uncomfortably on the floor of Bobby Drake's bedroom listening to Bobby and Rogue shout it out. When Kitty awoke this morning she did not expect this turn of events, all she had wanted was to help out Bobby, he was unhappy and she wanted to help him like he had helped her. It seemed she had just caused more trouble. 

Logan looked pointedly at Kitty and shook his head. "So, did you and Bobby…?" Logan started, a frown etched on his face.

_Oh my god he thinks we…Oh my god!_ Kitty thought, glaring up at him from her space on the floor.

Standing up she walked towards him slowly, slightly fazed when she noticed how tall he was compared to her. "No, we never, we're just good friends," she explained nerviously.

His frown deepened. "Friends, right," he replied, uncertain. "You're alright kid, good fighter, brainy, but stay away from Bobby okay? I don't wanna see Rogue hurt, girl's been through enough, deserves some happiness right?" Logan said in an almost growl, his claws almost itching to be free.

Kitty nodded, stunned by his words. "Yeah, sure, yeah," she answered, faltering under his gaze.

Logan shook his head again and walked out the room.

Kitty knew Logan was a dangerous mutant if provocated and he cared deeply for Rogue. He saw Rogue as like a little sister to him and wouldn't let anyone mess with her or make her unhappy. Kitty had always felt a bit frightened of Logan, she had seen the damage he could do with those claws of his at Alcatraz.

Kitty slumped back down against the wall, heaving a sigh.

* * *

Logan AKA Wolverine strode down the long corridors of the X-Mansion heading in the direction of Ororo Monroes AKA Storm's new office, she had chosen not to have the Professors old office as they were turning that into a shrine for the Professor, Jean and Scott, all the students were helping with the decorating and had made poems dedicated to the deceased. Logan didn't want anything to do with it, it wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he still couldn't accept they were all dead, especially Jean. 

Logan groaned inwardly as he saw a very muscular tall man approaching carrying a box, presumbly full of various items for decorating the Professors old office.

"Logan!" The man exclaimed. It was Peter Rasputin AKA Colossus.

Logan respected Colossus, he had been a great help in the battle at Alcatraz and was always willing to help out with anything at the school. The guy was a gentle creature really and didn't like fighting but he could certainly throw a killer punch when it was needed.

Peter could transform his skin into metal at will. This granted increased strength and a resistance to damage.

Colossus had helped out Logan at Alcatraz when he needed throwing towards Magneto, a classic 'Fastball Special' to distract the manipulator of magnetism while Beast injected him with the mutant cure, instantly turning him into the thing he hated the most, a human being.

Logan sniggered, remembering the look on Magneto's face when he realized what they had done to him. "Hey metal man, Storm in her office?"

Colossus looked a bit put off for a moment. "Yeah, hey, where ya been man? Whole school's been wondering."

He sighed again, pausing slightly before answering. "Around," he replied bluntly, pushing, non too politely past Colossus and continuing his walk to Storm's office.

* * *

"Rogue open up, come on, I can explain!" Bobby shouted at Rogue's door, while banging loudly on it with his fists. 

Bobby awoke this morning to a knocking on his door by a Miss Kitty Pryde. When he opened the door to her, he did not expect her to bring out the emotions in him she had brought out, he didn't expect them to be crying in each others arms, he didn't expect Rogue to come in on him and Kitty holding hands wiping their tears away and he certainly didn't expect to be banging on Rogue's door trying to explain himself for god-knows what. Sometimes girls just confused Robert Drake.

_What exactly am I meant to have done?_, He thought, knocking a bit more quieter now.

"Rogue come on, what am I meant to have done?" He hesitated. "Marie…?"

The door opened and Rogue stood, tearful at her doorway. "Get in." She ordered.

* * *

_You of all people know how fast the weather can change._ Remembering those words brought tears to Storm's eyes as she gazed absently out of the window of her newly refurbished office. 

Ororo Monroe AKA Storm was a beautiful African-American women, with silvery white hair styled in a choppy bob, flawless coffee coloured skin and deep chocolate brown eyes.

Storm was a mutant X-man, or rather, a mutant X-women who could manipulate the weather, was invulnerable to the effects of the weather and could even fly.

Storm was the new director of the Xavier Institute and the leader of the X-Men following the death of Professor Charles Xavier. She was very proud to have taken over from her former mentor and teacher Xavier but she realized it was going to be a hard job filling his shoes.

_No-one can replace him_, she thought sadly.

"Love the décor," a gruff voice said from the doorway, admiring Storm's office.

Turning round, Storm saw a muscular man approximately 6'3 in height leaning against the door frame, a cigar dangling casually from his mouth and a smirk plastered on his face. It was Logan.

A mutant, Wolverine possessed animal-keen sense, reflexes and a healing factor that allowed him to recover from any wound. This particular healing factor meant a program called Weapon X could bond the virtually unbreakable metal alloy adamantium to his skeleton that included razor-sharp retractable claws.

Stealing a quick glance at his hands, he cringed. "What, no hug?"

Striding up to him, her expression darkening. Storm looked him over then;

_Slap! _

She slapped him across the face, hard. "Where the hell have you been!" She asked, forcefully. "We've been worried about you, how…How could you leave us after…"She trailed off, staring angrily into his eyes.

Logan touched his cheek, the red mark from the slap slowly disappearing, leaving Logan with an annoyed look on his face. "Okay, first, _ow_, that _actually_ hurt," he said, shaking his head. "Second, I'm not one of your students, I have every right to leave whenever I want."

Storm grew angrier, her brown eyes smoldering. "I see you haven't changed a bit, still the same old Logan."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He replied, taking a step towards her.

Pausing momentally. "I just thought you would have the common decency to tell someone before you went on one of your little _adventures _again."

He glared. "Adventures_?" _He said, raising an eyebrow. "I had just _murdered _the women I loved, I needed to get away, I didn't exactly feel like talking to anyone, I was torn up…" He hesitated, catching his breath. "Look Storm, I don't much feel like talking about this right now okay?"

Storm exhaled slightly, calming down. "Okay, look, Logan, if you wanna talk, about Jean, about anything, I'm here," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off. "Yeah, _right_." He replied gruffly, turning round to walk back out the office. "Oh and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, just off to get a beer, that okay with you _mother_?" He said sarcastically.

"Wait!" She shouted but he had already gone, leaving Storm with a rotten feeling in her stomach.

_Xavier wouldn't…He would've done something…Said something, I didn't even ask what he wanted_, Storm thought, cursing.

_Can I really lead the X-Men, look after a school_ _and keep Logan in check?_ She thought as she looked around her new office. It looked almost like Xaviers old one but had a framed picture of all the X-Men together above a fireplace and pictures of the students lining the walls. It was beautiful.

* * *

"What are ya? Stupid or somethin'?" Rogue said angrily. 

Bobby sighed. "Look Rogue, for the _100th _time, I haven't done anything wrong!"

Rogue took a step towards him, crossing her arms over her chest.

She glared. "You were sat on the floor half naked with her!" She exploded. "Holding hands!"

Bobby gave a dreary sigh. He was exhausted from the morning's events and wished he had never answered his bedroom door to Kitty Pryde, it had caused nothing but trouble. "We're friends, we were talking, that's what friends do Rogue. Anyway, _you_ weren't around…" Bobby said, regretting the words the minute they had left his mouth.

Brown eyes flashed anger. "You've changed Bobby."

Bobby scoffed, looking her up and down, a disgusted look appearing on his face. "Look who's talkin',_ traitor_." He said, the words tasting like bile in his mouth but coming out anyway.

Rogue stared disbelievingly at the love of her life, mouth slightly agape, stunned by the words that had just come out of his mouth. "You…"

"_You're a traitor to our kind Rogue, why did you do it?"_

Rogue swallowed, choking back a sob as she remembered the argument they had engaged in before she left to visit her family, this was the second time he had called her a traitor. She felt sick to her stomach as she looked into his eyes, trying to see the Bobby Drake she knew in those once beautiful blue orbs.

She backed further away from him, seemingly trying to get as far away from his as possible.

"Oh Rogue, I didn't mean that…" He explained quickly, a guilty expression on his face as he moved towards her, reaching out to grab her arm.

_Yes you did, you meant every word. Is this the real Bobby Drake?_, Rogue thought, almost tripping over a chair in an effort to stay away from him, she felt like she didn't know the man in-front of her anymore. "Stay, stay away from me Bobby!"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and attempting to embrace her. "Rogue, please, I love you," he sighed, moving in for a kiss.

She shoved him away violently. "Well ah' don't know if ah' can love you! Get out, get out now!" She screamed, quite frightened by his actions.

"Crazy bitch," he muttered before leaving.

_What's happened to him?_ Rogue cried, feeling dizzy, almost falling down on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Eric Lensherr AKA Magneto sat at a table in a beautiful park playing a game of chess with – Himself. Eric came and played here every day, alone. 

_Well what else is an old man supposed to do_, he thought frowning.

Eric Lensherr had been one of the most powerful mutants in the world, along with his old friend Charles Xavier.

_If Charles could see me now, _he thought. A small smile appearing on his old face. Ever since he had been given the mutant cure he had been feeling his age.

Magneto had been an incredibly powerful mutant who had the power to manipulate magnetism. He was also a master strategist and could hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. He was the man responsible for the Battle at Alcatraz after he raised an army of particularly angry mutants, who shared his hatred for the mutant cure, and got them to attack the pharmaceutical company responsible for creating the cure.

The X-Men intervened of course and Magneto was injected with the 'cure', turning the once powerful mutant into an ordinary frail old man.

So here he sat, playing chess. People in the park ignored him, they all probably knew who he was, he had been on the news enough but they chose to just walk on past him, no-one talked to him, ever.

The chess pieces were metal and if he still had his powers he could quite easily knock them all over.

There was another reason Eric Lensherr came to the same park every day, it wasn't just for the chess even though he enjoyed the game. No, Eric came to the park and concentrated, he concentrated hard on the chess pieces, each day trying to knock them over or just move them a small bit. Everyday he failed.

But today was different, he had woken up feeling different, feeling powerful…

Eric stared at the chess piece and concentrated. He then moved his hand to place it above the pawn and closed his eyes ever so slightly.

The pawn didn't move.

He glared at it and concentrated harder, blocking out the noise of the busy park and focusing on what he wanted so badly.

The pawn shook ever so slightly.

Magneto grinned, looking around the park to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn't.

_Stupid humans…_

It then started wobbling. Magneto closed his eyes tightly, using all his energy.

The pawn toppled over.

His eyes opened and he gasped. Smiling at the pawn.

_Thought they could defeat me did they?_ He thought, smiling broadly now. _I shall have my revenge. _

* * *

Not _so_ far away in London, England a man sat up in bed, screaming. Pain shooting through his head. 

_Oh shit, not again!_, He thought.

**To be continued…**

**So, what do you think? I know Bobby's been totally mean and everything but it's kinda how he's coping with all that's happened, he's really finding it hard. We never really got to see Bobby grieve apart from Xavier's funeral scene so I thought it would be interesting to tackle this. I know it's very sad and depressing at the moment, there will be happier bits EVENTUALLY! This is an angsty fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for reviews; it's lovely to see people liking my story. I really love writing it so please keep reading and reviewing. **

Rogue lay on her bed, a box of Kleenex tissues by her side. She had been crying ever since Bobby had left, she couldn't understand what was going on with him.

_He wasn't…He wasn't like this when I was…_

_When I was a mutant_, she thought sadly, blowing her nose on a tissue and snuggling up to her pillow.

She sniffed. "If I hadn't taken the cure none of this would have happened," she said to herself.

"Ya know kid, talkin' to ya'self be the first sign of insanity," a deep manly voice said from over her shoulder.

"Ah'm insane then," Rogue grumbled, covering her head with the pillow.

Logan frowned, pulling the pillow off her. "What's up?"

She didn't reply.

"Oh c'mon kid, Bobby ain't banging anyone; it's obvious he's still a virgin, I mean…" Logan said casually, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at her.

Rogue stared at him, annoyed by his typical 'male attitude' to relationships. "Logan?"

_Men, they just don't understand_, she thought to herself. _Not EVERYTHING'S about sex! _

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Hank McCoy AKA Beast was a huge hulking, well, beast. A mutant, he possessed ape-like strength and had blue fur, feline facial features, pointed ears and enhanced physical powers and senses. 

However Hank was a gentle giant, a man of arts and science. Beast was one of the first X-Men and after he graduated from the Academy he became involved in politics, becoming Secretary of Mutant Affairs. Hank was also a medical doctor and brilliant scientist.

Storm loved Hank, she felt safe with him and had missed him greatly when he had graduated and become involved in politics. He had always acted kind of like a big brother to her and Xavier had been her father figure.

Hank had always still visited the X-Men whenever he got free time and had helped them out at the Battle of Alcatraz, although now he was the United States Ambassador to the United Nations and Storm feared she would see even less of him.

A sad expression crossed Storm's face as she remembered 'the good old days'.

_Time's change Storm…_

"I must say, the atmosphere around here is most…Unpleasant." Hank McCoy said, a frown appearing on his blue face.

Storm sighed. "Yeah, to tell you the truth Hank, I don't know what to do."

Hank looked concerned. "Miss Monroe?"

Storm shrugged her shoulders. "Hank, classes are supposed to be suspended until people _stop_ grieving, how do I _know_ when the students have stopped grieving? Is it when they stop crying in their rooms? Is it when they _forget _about Jean, about Scott, the Professor...?" She trailed off. "Is it when _I_ stop grieving?"

She felt weak and out of breath, her legs almost buckling underneath her.

"Ororo?" Hank said softly before moving forward and guiding her to a chair.

"Sorry Hank. It's just all kinda got on top of me y'know?" She said as she leaned back in the chair calming down.

"Yes I imagine, it must be hard, taking over from Charles," Hank said, gently.

Storm exhaled. "Hard is an understatement," she replied. "I've always had a good relationship with most of the students here but lately, none of them want to talk, I've tried reaching out to them," she paused. "It's just so_ different_, everything is so…I don't know if I'm ready for all this, taking over the Professors position, it feels wrong."

He smiled down at her. "He wanted this for you Ororo; he wanted you to follow in his footsteps, to take over the school." He went and knelt down in-front of her, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I'll help you," he announced.

Storm looked slightly taken aback. "You're the United States Ambassador to the United Nations Hank, you can't help, you have things to…" She said quickly.

"Not anymore," he grinned. "I quit, wasn't for me my dear, thought maybe I would be needed here, if there's still a job open that is."

Storm stood up, smiling broadly and running forward to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Of course!" She laughed. "I've missed you."

Hank gave a small cough, clearing his throat. "Miss Monroe?"

She looked up, a wide smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"You're cutting off my air supply."

* * *

"So, classes will begin tomorrow," Storm beamed at the group of people in-front of her. "Doctor Hank McCoy will be teaching Science, Maths and will be becoming part of our new senior staff." She declared happily. She was in her element. 

Storm had ordered a meeting with all the students and teachers in Xavier's soon to be shrine to discuss the start of the new school year. No-one really looked happy to be there apart from Storm, Hank and Warren. Present were Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Colossus, Warren and a few of the students and teachers, all crammed uncomfortably in near each other.

Rogue was stood just behind Logan, an angry look on her face.

Bobby kept trying to get eye contact with Rogue and failing every time.

Kitty stood looking nervous near Colossus, staying far away from Logan and his _claws._

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Storm failed to notice, she was too happy that Hank had come back.

"Logan, would you be willing to carry on teaching combat?" Storm said, looking in the Wolverines direction.

He shrugged. "Whatever." He replied, crossing his muscular arms over his even muscular chest.

As Storm continued ranting on Rogue found herself wondering. _What am I gonna do now?_

"Miss Monroe?" Rogue said softly but loud enough so Storm could hear.

Storm's eyes found Rogues and she held her gaze. "Yes Rogue?" Storm smiled.

Rogue shuffled her feet slightly and looked down. "What am ah' gonna do now?" She paused, unsure of how to continue. "Ah mean, I ain't mutant no-more," she said in an almost whisper but still gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Storm looked visibly uncomfortable with the question. "We'll talk about it later Rogue," she said giving another smile and carrying on with her little speech.

"_Traitor to our kind Rogue…"_

"_You're not one of us anymore…"_

_"Why did you do it Rogue..?" _

The words just kept going round and round in her head as she continued to listen to Storm. She swallowed, looking at the faces of everyone in the room.

_I'm not one of them anymore_, she thought sadly.

* * *

_Its all a joke_, Bobby thought to himself as he lay on his bed, beer cans scattered all around him. He was trying to get drunk and succeeding. 

Bobby wasn't the sort of person who deliberately tried to get drunk; in fact, he had never been drunk before, he didn't even like alcohol.

But Bobby had changed and now all he wanted to do was get drunk and forget his problems.

_Humans, stupid humans, they caused all of this, all of it_, Bobby thought squeezing hard on the empty beer can.

_They've always hated us; they'll never accept us…_

_If it wasn't for them Rogue would still be mutant and still love him…_

_If it wasn't for them mutants wouldn't need to 'hide' in this school…_

_If it wasn't for them his parents wouldn't have rejected him…_

_If it wasn't for them maybe Jean, Scott and the Professor would still be alive…_

_IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT_!

Bobby was breathing heavily now, the alcohol coursing through his veins giving him a shot of adrenaline. All the negative thoughts were rolling around in his head, making him feel sick and dizzy.

Bobby had never felt this bitter before, all he could think about was how humanity should suffer for what they had done to him and his fellow mutants.

A part of him screamed outthat it was wrong to think about humans that way, after all Xavier had taught him but he was filled with anger, grief and sadness, they were consuming him.

Squeezing the can harder he turned it to ice and threw it against the wall hard. As it shattered upon impact Bobby got an idea in his head, he grinned to himself, staring at the broken ice.

_It's gotta change, everything MUST change…_

* * *

_Buzz Buzz. _The intercom to the gates of Xavier's school buzzed as a young man, approximately 28 years old continued to press it down hard. _Buzz, buzz…_

He held the button down harder. _Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

"Goddammit!" An extremely annoyed voice rang out. "Who is it?" The voice said angrily.

The young man grinned. "Hi, yeah, I need to talk to Charles Xavier." He replied, in his 'posh' voice.

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Hellloooo?" The young man said, putting his mouth right next to the intercom and blowing into it.

A sigh was heard on the other end before a deep voice replied monotone. "Charles Xavier is dead."

The young man was taken aback, a surprised look on his face. "Well, uh, can I talk to, umm, whoever's in charge?"

"Fine," the voice replied as the gate to 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's' opened, allowing the man to enter.

* * *

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how can we help ya?" A young woman said with a strong Mississippi accent as she opened the door to the stranger. 

_She's hot_, was the first thing the man thought as he was greeted at the door by a beautiful young women.

The man had short black hair, deep brown eyes and a killer smile. He was wearing a long black leather coat, tight fitting black top and black jeans. He was ruggedly handsome and had a thick London accent.

"You're not the dude I was talkin' ta' a second ago are ya?" He said amused, grinning down at her from his height of 6'3.

She blushed. "No no, that was…" She started.

"That would be me," Logan answered, walking up behind Rogue, extending his claws, growling softly at the man. "Who the hell's this joker?" Logan asked Rogue.

She shrugged in reply.

"Hey man, love the claws," the man said, looking Logan over and chuckling slightly.

"How would ya like em' shoved up your…" Logan began, stopping when he noticed Storm walking towards them. He instantly retracted his claws and stared stone-faced at the 'new guy'. "Stupid punk," he grumbled.

"New student?" Storm inquired, gesturing towards the man.

"Not if I have anythin' to do with it," Logan said coldly. The minute he saw the man he didn't like him. He couldn't exactly put his finger on why, it wasn't just the fact he was cocky, Logan was cocky, it was something else, there was something 'familiar' about him.

Storm silenced him with a glare. "How can we help you?"

The man looked momentally uncomfortable. "Well, I, well…" He stuttered. "Ya really not gonna believe me."

"Spit it out," Logan said, irritated.

Storm sighed, glancing at Logan.

The man glared at Logan, clearing his throat. "I'm a mutant, obviously, and, well, I have visions. I had a vision of you lot," he explained matter-of-factly, looking at each of them in turn until his eyes darted back to Rogue.

"You had a vision of me?" Rogue said, excitedly.

The man chuckled. "Not that kinda vision sweetheart."

Logan looked unimpressed.

Rogue smiled at the man.

Storm moved forward, intrigued. "What's your name?"

The man smiled broadly, extending his hand to her. "Jimmy. Just Jimmy."

**What do you think? Hope you like! Not as much Rogue and Bobbyness…A short chapter, I can safely say Rogue and Bobby are the main characters but they'll be lots others, including my character Jimmy, what you think of him? He's already annoying Logan! (Although everyone annoys Logan.) Bobby is having a hard time, some may think he's OC cos he's normally so nice but grief does a lot to even the strongest and nicest people. I hope you understand and are enjoying this. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year all, might take a while to update next, I'm gonna aim for a longer fuller chapter. CHEERS!**

**Love Caroline x**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOO next chapter, thanks for reviews, they keep me writing dudes!**

"It's… It's like a blinding horrible pain spreading through my, like, my skull y'know? Deadly man, images, feelings, and the smells, well the smells …" Jimmy explained without taking so much as a breath.

"Why_ exactly_ are you here again? And what kinda name is _Jimmy_, Jimmy _what_?" Logan interrupted gruffly.

Jimmy looked uncomfortable with the question and stayed quiet.

Logan, Storm and Rogue had asked Jimmy to explain what he meant when he said he had had a 'vision' of them, so far he hadn't really explained anything, well anything useful.

He was been extremely vague and that pissed Logan off.

"Jimmy, could you just explain what you mean when you say you had a vision of us?" Storm asked patiently.

He exhaled. "Well!" Jimmy started, spreading his arms out dramatically.

Logan sighed again.

"It's kinda hard to explain…" He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Okay, to make a long story short, I get these shitty buggering headaches that come with images, sounds, sometimes smells. They sometimes knock me unconscious. Been gettin' em' since I was a teenager," he shrugged. "First one I got almost killed me…Dunno why I get them, but they're always bad. I don't always get much information, no names, just faces. Images of people in trouble, people about to be killed, well you get the picture."

"Can ya believe this guy?" Logan scoffed incredulously, looking over at Storm.

Storm ignored him. "So your mutation is, getting visions?" Storm frowned, a quizzical look on her face.

Jimmy sighed again. "I s'pose, that and enhanced strength."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

Rogue, who had been silent the whole time walked forward towards Jimmy, inquisitively. "Who sends them?" she asked.

Logan and Storm stared at her, confused.

"They gotta come from _somewhere _right? They gotta be sent for a _reason _or what's the point sending em'" She stated.

Logan eyed Jimmy with suspicion. "Kid's got a point."

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking the way Logan was stood. "If I knew who was sending em' dontcha think I wudda, well, confronted them on the matter? They're bloody painful. They've almost killed me before _remember?_ "

Logan stepped forward angrily but Storm stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Could you excuse us for a second?" She smiled at Rogue and Jimmy, pulling Logan forcefully into a classroom.

* * *

"What is _with_ you?" She demanded to him once she got him alone. 

Logan scoffed. "Storm, that guy in there is a_ liar._"

Storm sighed, hands on hips. "Maybe so," she shrugged. "But then again, what if he's telling the truth?"

Logan scowled. "We know nothin' about him. I mean where's he from? What's his _real _name?"

Storm frowned, thinking. "We'll ask him about that later. Logan, please, what if he really is telling the truth? Can we afford to ignore him?"

Logan snorted, pacing in-front of her. "About havin' a vision of the X-Men in dire peril? Guy doesn't needa get visions to know we face a lot of life-threatening situations in our line of work." He shrugged.

Storm laughed, raising an eyebrow. "No Logan,_ you_ face a lot of life-threatening situations, I run a _school_"

"I'll make a deal with you. Let's listen to his story, if he's lying, I'll let you deal with him however _you_ see fit." She continued.

Logan retracted his claws, flashing Storm a sharks grin. "I know a liar when I_ smell_ one."

* * *

Bobby stood in his room listening intently to the exchange between the X-Men and 'Jimmy'. He had been listening for the past 10 minutes since the guy had arrived. He knew he should go out but he couldn't face anyone yet. He felt pretty ill after the amount of beer he had consumed. He knew Logan would be able to smell the alcohol on him and couldn't deal with a lecture from the Wolverine. 

Bobby desperately wanted to talk to Rogue, to explain, to do something but he just couldn't face her. As he listened to Jimmy and Rogue he felt a distinct pang of jealously, was this guy coming onto his girl?

_Who does this guy think he is?_

* * *

Jimmy and Rogue stood in the X-Mansions lobby, both looking visibly uncomfortable in each others company. 

Jimmy broke the uncomfortable silence. "Mississippi ey?" Jimmy grinned at her.

She smiled coyly. "London ey?" She shot back, trying her best to intimidate an English accent.

"Yeah, came to yank country when I heard about that cure, did bugger all didn't it?" Jimmy said, tapping his fingers against his forehead. "Still get 'em."

Rogue looked shocked, she stepped back from him. "What? What ah' ya goin' on about?" She demanded loudly. Not quite believing what she had heard. Was he saying the cure didn't work?

_The cure…What's he sayin' about the cure… _

_Oh please no,_ she thought, feeling sick to her stomach.

Bobby had been walking down the corridor when he heard Rogue shouting. The minute he had heard her sounding so angry and sad he assumed the worst, he assumed someone was upsetting her, he couldn't have that. He loved her too much, she would take him back…She would.

"What's going on?" Bobby shouted, approaching Jimmy angrily.

"Bobby," Rogue breathed softly when she saw him approach.

"What have you said to her scumbag?" He demanded, grabbing Jimmy by the lapels of his leather jacket and slamming him against the wall, hard.

Jimmy's eyes widened and he groaned in pain. "Whoa whoa, I haven't said_ anything_" Jimmy said, struggling in Bobby's icy grip.

"Bobby please…" Rogue pleaded from behind him, trying to get through to him.

It was useless.

He ignored her, his entire body transforming into ice like it had when he confronted his ex-friend Pyro.

He held Jimmy in his icy grasp as the man started to turn blue from the cold. "She's _my_ girlfriend," he hissed, slamming Jimmy against the wall harder. "I won't let you_ upset_ her," he slammed him again. "I won't let _anyone _upset her."

Jimmy was going numb from the cold, he could feel the coldness spreading throughout his body, the cold was too much to bear. "Man…Please…" He choked out feebly, trying to push Bobby off him.

"Bobby you're killing him!" Rogue cried out, trying to pry Bobby's hands off Jimmy but he was too strong. "He didn't do anythin!" She shouted.

Suddenly Logan and Storm ran in. Logan took one look at the scene in-front of him and grabbed the Iceman, throwing him back away from Jimmy and into the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Kid stinks of booze," Logan said disgustedly, looking down at the unmoving form of Bobby Drake.

"Bobby!" Rogue shouted, running forward towards him, checking his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief and watched amazed as his body went back to normal. "He was gonna kill him," she sobbed, looking at Jimmy who had drifted off into an unconsciousness slumber too.

Storm looked lost for words, she was stunned Bobby could do such a thing and wondered, as Rogue had earlier, what was going on with Bobby Drake?

_It's Bobby Drake, he's such a nice, good student…This isn't him_, Storm thought, sighing.

Logan was busy checking Jimmy's vitals. "Punk's freezing" He announced. "Icy held on much longer 'n' this guy wudda been as blue as that fur-ball McCoy."

"Take him to medical." She said firmly, meeting Logan's gaze.

He nodded, picking up the limp form of Jimmy and taking off down the hall.

Storm walked over to Rogue, who was sat down with Bobby, delicately stroking his hair.

"Bobby…" Rogue said softy in his ear, hoping he would stir. He did not.

A concerned look crossed Storm's face as she looked at the couple.

"Rogue?" She asked, trying to get the young woman's attention.

Rogue looked up, eyes teary. "He…Why did he…? I dunno why he…?" She sniffed, not making any sense.

Storm extended her hand to Rogue. "C'mon, we'll take him to Doctor McCoy, he needs medical attention."

_And possibly psychiatric, _Storm thought solemnly, trying to not think about that right now. Rogue needed her.

Rogue grabbed onto her hand and stood up, a little shaky from the events that had occurred. "Yeah, right. She replied finally, looking down at Bobby who lay sprawled out on the floor, still unmoving and looking very pale.

* * *

Bobby Drake lay on a bed in the medical wing, he was still unconscious and sporting a rather nasty bruise on his arm from when he had been flung against the wall by Logan. 

Rogue was sat patiently at his side, waiting for him to wake. Doctor McCoy had said he would wake up soon; luckily Logan hadn't hit him too hard to cause any permanent damage. When Bobby awoke he would just feel very groggy and sick.

Rogue had been in tears, again. She had cried so much since she had come back to the school and she was sick of it, she wished things were like they were before.

_When everyone was still alive and I wasn't treated as a freak in the school for 'freaks'_ she thought miserably, holding Bobby's hand in hers.

Rogue felt sick with anger at what Bobby had done, she never imagined him doing anything like what he had done, he just wasn't that sort of guy.

She didn't know what she was going to say to him when he woke up so she just sat, stroking his hand in hers and going over things in her head.

Rogue wondered what was going on in Bobby's head, Bobby _never_ got drunk, he just wasn't that sort of guy, what had made him turn to the drink?

_And why did he feel the need to suddenly attack Jimmy? He mentioned something about Jimmy upsetting me…_

Rogue couldn't understand. Yes, when she heard Jimmy mention the cure she had shouted, she was terrified the cure wouldn't be permanent and Jimmy had seemed to confirm her fears…

_But I would be…Back to normal if the cure hadn't worked, right? _

All Rogue had thought about since getting the cure was, would it be permanent?

"Rogue?" A voice croaked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes shifted to Bobby, who was trying to sit up in bed. "Don't try an' sit up, Logan smacked ya pretty hard."

A look of confusion and then guilt crossed Bobby's young face. "That guy, is…Is he dead?" He asked groggily. His voice rough and gritty.

Rogue shook her head quickly. "No, no, I don't think he's in a good way but he ain't dead."

Tears formed in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry Rogue; I don't know what came over me."

"You were drunk Bobby," Rogue replied dryly, shifting in her seat.

Rogue felt annoyed he was doing this to her now, that he was crying after everything he had done. She felt he was just wallowing in his own self-pity, didn't he realize everyone was suffering?

He didn't reply, just looked around the room, uncomfortable.

"I don't forgive you." She admitted.

Bobby looked up, stunned. "What?"

Rogue swallowed. "You said sorry, but, I don't forgive you, I can't, you almost killed someone Bobby."

He heaved a sigh. "As you pointed out, I was drunk," he said bluntly.

She stood up. "That's not an excuse," she replied, her expression darkening.

Bobby blinked tiredly. "Look Rogue, I'm pretty tired, can we talk later?" he asked, leaning back.

"We need to talk now," she seethed.

"Hey," a soft voice said from the doorway. It was Kitty Pryde.

Rogue's head snapped round angrily.

Kitty looked uncomfortable. ""I, uh, I, how's Bobby?" She asked sheepishly.

Rogue looked furious, angry that Kitty would even _dare _come see Bobby, after everything.

She glared at Kitty. "Get out."

Kitty recoiled. "Wha? Please, Rogue, I just wanna know how he is, the whole school knows."

Bobby, who had been watching the scene before him silently up until this point gave a small cough, gaining the immediate attention of both women, "I'm fine Kitty," he smiled sweetly, making Rogue feel quite sick.

Rogue looked back at Bobby incredulously. "See. He's fine," she said, giving a forced smile. "You can leave now."

Suddenly a jolt of anger pushed Kitty into saying something she knew she would instantly regret. "Rogue what _is _your problem? What? You havin' a little tantrum cos Bobby confided in me 'n' not you, get over it already!"

Rogue looked back at Bobby, perhaps hoping he would say something but he kept silent, he actually seemed amused by the whole situation. She couldn't believe it.

Rogue would have loved nothing better than to punch Kitty and then confront her so-called boyfriend but she held her emotions in. "I would like to talk to my _boyfriend."_

Bobby lay on his bed, still groggy as ever and considered intervening.

_What's the point, Rogue will just bite my head off_, he thought, choosing to stay silent and let the whole thing ride itself out.

"I would like to talk to my _friend_," Kitty replied.

Rogue laughed bitterly. "Get out now Kitty or I'll _make_ you get out."

Bobby suddenly piped up. "Rogue perhaps…"

"Shut up Bobby," she shouted.

Kitty grinned. "Empty threats Rogue, no powers remember? What can ya do to me?"

Kitty was on a roll, the insults just kept coming out of her mouth, she didn't know what she was doing but she felt so angry. She knew it was a mistake to mention Rogue's powers, after all, Kitty had been the one to tell Bobby it was fine Rogue been human and that their relationship would be fine.

Kitty took a step back from Rogue. "Rogue, I didn't mean…" She started, apologetically.

But before she could finish Rogue had grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her out of the room.

Kitty tried to tug her arm back. "Ugh, Rogue, get, get off me!" she shouted, angrily.

Suddenly Kitty's expression became pained. "Rogue, you're…" She said weakly.

Rogue appeared to not have noticed and continued trying to pull Kitty out of the room. She wore a determined expression.

Bobby saw what was going on. "Rogue, you're hurting her," he yelled from his bed.

She completely ignored him, as he had to her earlier and continued to hold on to Kitty's arm, pulling her.

Kitty had gone pale, blood draining from her face as she struggled weakly in Rogue's grasp.

Bobby saw no emotion in Rogue's eyes as she held on to the limp Kitty Pryde.

Bobby gasped, watching Rogue and Kitty, stunned. He then lunged forward out of his bed, grabbing onto Rogue's ankle and pulling her down. He fell onto the floor next to her as Kitty fell out of her grasp.

Kitty lay on the floor next to them, pale as a ghost, eyes slightly rolled back.

Rogue stared at Kitty, shocked at her actions. "Is she…Is she dead?" She asked Bobby, who was trying to sit up next to her.

"I don't know," he said flatly, moving forward next to her.

Rogue's eyes widened as she stared at Kitty. "My powers, they're back," she said emotionlessly, staring at her hands.

"They're back."

**To be continued…**

**What you think? It's getting pretty dark, I know. So many questions too! Is Kitty dead? What about Jimmy? What about these visions he's getting of the X-Men? and where's Magneto? I'll try n explain more in next chapter : ) **

**Love Caroline xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, update! I know this sounds really corny and loadsa people say it but I DIDN'T EXPECT 12 REVIEWS so thank-you everyone who has and I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. Btw, i'm not a doctor so if i get any medical details wrong, i apologize.**

Jimmy lay on a hospital bed still unconscious, covered in warm blankets and been watched carefully by Doctor Hank McCoy. His skin wasn't blue anymore but it wasn't back to its usual hue, it was very pale and Jimmy looked very cold.

Hank frowned and scribbled something down on a clipboard he was holding and moved forward towards Jimmy. "You're a very lucky young man," he said softly, gently touching the young mutant's forehead and checking his temperature.

"That whatcha call it blue," a man's voice said from behind him.

Spinning round Hank came face to face with Logan and gave a heavy sigh. "Can I help you?" He asked, irritated.

Logan gestured towards Jimmy. "How's he doin'?"

Hank sighed again. "Well he's lucky to be alive, I'm just glad he didn't get any colder or he'd be…"

Logan interrupted. "As blue as you?" He chuckled.

The humour was lost on Hank. "Yes, quite," he replied wearily. "He has mild hypothermia. If Mister Drake had held on longer he would have surely died."

Logan's eyes flashed anger at the mention of Bobby. "Kid got off lucky with a lil' smack to the head."

Hank's expression became concerned and he moved forward to stand directly in-front of Logan. "Wolverine," he started.

Logan's head snapped up angrily as he looked into the eyes of Doctor Hank McCoy.

"I sense Bobby is suffering greatly; we must consider what he has had to go through. He has lost the Professor, Jean…" Hank said calmly.

Logan interrupted harshly. "We've all lost a lot!" He shouted, breathing heavily now. "But we don't all go round gettin' drunk 'n' almost _murdering _strangers!"

Hank winced at Logan's tone. "I know, I too miss my friends dearly and it is hard for everybody but Bobby is only young," he paused, lowering his voice slightly. "We do not know what is going on inside Mister Drake's head."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, the son offa bitch better stay away from Rogue or he'll get more than a clip round the ear," he growled.

There was a distinct awkward silence as Hank shifted his gaze away from Logan and went to check Jimmy's temperature again. Hank had been checking Jimmy's temperature every 10 minutes or so since he been put into the doctor's care, it was essential in the man's current condition.

A groan was heard from Logan as Hank walked away from him. "He gonna wake up soon then Doc?"

Hank faltered, looking back over his shoulder at Logan as he started to check Jimmy's pupils. "I do not know," he replied. "It would be best for him to remain unconscious for now anyway until his body has warmed itself up."

Logan gave an annoyed sigh. "It wouldn't be best for us Doc," he said matter-of-factly. "Jimmy boy has information that may, or may not provide useful to us X-Men."

Hank stared at him incredulously. "Information or not this man is very ill; he needs to be checked constantly for signs of arrhythmias!" He said firmly.

Logan just looked confused. "Arrhyth what?"

Hank sighed and shook his head. "Arrhythmias." He replied and at Logan's still blank expression said. "Irregular heartbeats."

Logan looked frustrated. "We needa know if what this guy says about his visions is true so if he wakes up ya come 'n' tell me, yeah doc?" He said as he started towards the doorway.

Hank couldn't believe the nerve of the man, that he would risk another mutant's health for some information. "If he wakes up and his body is still at dangerously low temperatures I will be forced to sedate him. I will not let this man die." He shouted firmly as Logan was walking out the door.

Logan spun round. "Do the X-Men mean nothing to ya furball? This guy has information we _need_, we dunno_ what_ it is but in our line of work it's best to know sooner rather than later I figure," he yelled.

Hank's eyes shifted to the man on the bed who was still very pale, goosebumps covering his body. "The X-Men mean everything to me, I've been a part of the time since before you had claws," the normally docile McCoy shouted.

Logan chuckled, taking a menacing step forward, his face only inches from Hank's. "Just be a good lil' doggie 'n' tell me if he wakes up k?"

Hank kept silent but glared at Logan as he walked away.

He looked down at Jimmy, wondering who this mysterious stranger was and why Bobby had attacked him.

_I wonder what is going on with young Robert_, Hank wondered.

He looked into Jimmy's deep brown eyes. _Could the information in this young man's head be that important?_

Hank had a strict moral code which he would not compromise. Yes, the young man before him may hold valuable information for the X-Men but his life was important too and Hank saw everyone as equal. He would not let anyone disturb this man untill he knew he was well on his way to recovery.

Unfortunately Hank knew it may be a while before Jimmy recovered fully. He had mild hypothermia and needed to be kept warm at all times or it was possible he could die, the first few hours were crucial. If the man's temperature dropped further while he was still unconcious he could very well or get Arrhythmias or even die.

Hank hoped when Jimmy awoke he had warmed sufficiently or as he had told Logan, he would sedate him.

The young man before him would most certainly be shivering violently when he awoke and wouldn't beable to feel his fingers or toes but Hank hoped that would be all for due to the intense cold Jimmy had had to endure it was always possible he could be brain damaged.

Hank hoped for Jimmy's and Bobby's sake that that would not be the case, that the so called 'vision boy' would be fine.

* * *

Wolverine found Rogue in Bobby's arms crying staring at her hands and shaking. The unmoving body of Kitty Pryde lay sprawled next to them. To Logan she looked already dead. 

Logan took in the scene and raced forward checking Kitty for a pulse. "Its weak," he said to Bobby and Rogue. "You!" He shouted, gesturing towards Bobby. "Get up and get Hank NOW."

Bobby nodded slowly, letting go of Rogue gently and standing up on shaky legs. He was still pretty groggy from been knocked out by Logan earlier.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Bobby. "I don't give a damm what's goin' on inside ya head boy, get Hank now!" He yelled sternly.

Bobby stepped carefully around Kitty and out the door, off to get Doctor Hank McCoy.

Logan glanced towards Rogue. "He do this?" He asked firmly to the shaking young woman.

Rogue flinched back, still staring at her hands. "Nu…No, I…I, did it," she stammered, unable to take her eyes off her hands.

"But you can't, you're…" He started and then looked to where she was looking.

_Her hands_, Logan thought. Realization dawned on him.

"You're mutant again," he said softly.

She bobbed her head as tears fell down her cheeks rapidly.

Not knowing quite what to do Logan took his jacket off and wrapped it around the still unconcious Kitty Pryde, trying to make her as comfortable as possible until Hank arrived.

When Hank arrived with Bobby Kitty was still the same. Logan sat next to her uncomfortably, having no clue what to do.

Hank rushed forward towards the unconcious mutant. "How long's she been like this?" He asked Logan.

Logan shrugged. "Dunno."

Hank sighed. "Take her to a room next door and find Storm, I've got to find out how long she's been like this."

Logan picked up Kitty and left.

Hank looked towards Rogue, knowing it was her that was resposible. "Rogue," he said softly, approaching her slowly.

He got no answer. She just kept staring at her hands, wide eyed with tears streaming down her face.

"Marie?" He tried again, this time her head shot up.

He smiled at her. "This isn't your fault, you weren't to know."

She didn't answer.

Hank knelt down in-front of her and she quickly drew her hands back away from him. "I need to know how long she has been like this Marie."

Before she could answer Bobby moved forward, his face also red from tears. "About 15 minutes," he said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Suddenly Rogue's eyes locked with Hank's. "I..I..Everything, she didn't …Not again, no, no, no…" She muttered incoherantly.

Bobby started towards her but Hank stopped him in his path. "She needs to rest, I'll take her to her room."

"What's wrong with her?…Shes not making any sense," Bobby asked the doctor, concern written all over his face.

Hank heaved a sigh. "I don't know how but her powers have returned, she's mutant again."

Hank looked at Rogue, a sad expression on his face. "She's absorbed Kitty's memories, her strength and abilities."

"She's drained her," Bobby observed. "Is Kitty gonna be alright?"

"I do not know." Hank admitted and looked at Rogue who had curled up into fetal position on the floor, her cries loud now.

"Rogue will have absorbed so much of, well, of Kitty that her memories and Kitty's will be very mixed up in her mind. Rogue is very confused Bobby, it is best she be left alone for a while." Hank explained to Bobby.

* * *

"I'm afraid Miss Kitty Pryde is comatose," Hank said sadly to Storm as they stood over Kitty Pryde's bed. 

Storm swallowed. "Will she wake up?" She asked, blinking back tears.

Hank could see how distressed Ororo was but decided it was best to say it how it was. "Miss D'Ancanto drained so much of her life energy and psyche," he hesitated. "Coma's generally last a few days to a few weeks but unfortunately due to the amount of time Rogue held on for and how long Kitty was left afterwards I can not determine when, or if, Kitty will wake up," he said frankly. "I'm afraid it's a waiting game Miss.Monroe."

Storm looked down at Kitty and gently stroked the side of her face. "She's like a little sister to me Hank, if she dies…"

Hank touched Storm's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Do not think like that Ororo, Kitty has every chance of making a full recovery."

Storm took a sharp breath. "Where's Rogue?" Storm asked sharply.

Hank exhaled, taking his hand off her shoulder, his shoulders slumping. "She's resting, it's taken a lot out of her."

Storm narrowed her eyes. "I'll bet," she said bitterly.

"Do not blame Rogue Ororo, she wasn't to know her powers would return," he said gently.

Storm drew another sharp breath and leaned against the wall. "I know, I know, but why was Rogue touching Kitty anyway? What went on in that room?"

An awkward silence passed between the two friends. Hank stiffled a chuckle and instead smiled.

Storm looked at him and frowned. "Okay, that sounded _really _bad."

* * *

Rogue lay on her bed. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, trying to block out what had happened. 

Her hand massaged her temple. She shuddered as she re-played the events in her mind.

"_I think we all understand why she did it, no-one's angry at her."_

"_I'm her boyfriend! She should have told me before she made such a decision; I mean what's gonna happen now? How do I…What do I say to her?"_

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she let out a surprised gasp. These weren't her memories, they were Kitty's.

"_No. Mutant or not, you love her,"_

Rogue was hit with a rush of emotions as she could_ remember _everything Kitty had said to Bobby the morning she returned, everything she felt.

_She was trying to help me, trying to get through to Bobby_, Rogue thought.

Ever since Rogue had returned from the visit to her parents she had felt 'different', which was understandable considering she was a human being in a school for mutants. She had been expecting insults, expecting people to reject her…And that's what she had pushed Bobby into doing.

She let out a sigh and tried to understand the jumbled up mess of memories and emotions, her's and Kitty's.

She had automatically assumed Bobby didn't love her anymore because she was human and she had also thought Bobby and Kitty must be having a 'thing' because Kitty was mutant and she was not.

_It's all so screwed up, I'm screwed up…_

Rogue knew before she left that Bobby was upset, broken after the deaths of the Professor, Jean and Scott but she ignored him, she figured he was the strong one, that he could cope.

Bobby never wanted anyone else, he wanted Rogue.

Rogue closed her eyes again, focusing on the recent memory of Bobby attacking the mutant Jimmy.

"_She's my girlfriend,"_

"_I won't let anyone upset her."_

She choked back a sob, feeling incredibly guilty. She couldn't help thinking it was all her fault.

She found the memory of herself grabbing hold of Kitty and not letting go. She felt all the thoughts and feelings going through her head at the time. They made her feel sick.

_Hate…_

_Anger…_

_My powers…_

_Bobby…_

_My boyfriend…_

_I'm killing her…_

And then she could feel Kitty's emotions, what she was thinking, everything. It was suffocating and she felt like she was drowning in a sea of emotions.

_Pain…_

_I'm dying…_

_WHY IS SHE DOING THIS!_

Rogue blinked back tears.

"_You said sorry, but, I don't forgive you, I can't, you almost killed someone Bobby."_

_We might both be murderers yet Bobby, _Rogue thought solemnly as she fell asleep.

"Rogue, Rogue, you awake?" A voice said from the doorway, instantly shaking her out of her slumber.

Rogue opened her eyes slowly and blinked back the fog that was clouding her mind.

The voice was Bobby Drake; he was holding a cup of something that smelled delicious and smiling at her.

"Brought you some cocoa," he said quietly, moving forward towards her bed. "You don't have to drink it, I mean, if you want me to go…" He said nervously.

Rogue inhaled the lovely chocolaty smell and grinned at him. "Smells delicious Drake," she gestured for him to come forward.

Bobby rushed forward, almost dropping the cocoa in the process.

She giggled at him and reached forward to take the drink out of his hands. She took a sip and stared at him wide-eyed.

He looked worried. "What's up? It isn't that bad is it? I can go make another, or some tea, or coffee, whatever you…"

Rogue smiled brightly. "No, no, it's wonderful Bobby. Possibly the best cocoa I've ever had."

There was a strange uncomfortable silence as Rogue sipped her drink. Bobby sat down on the bed next to her.

He avoided her eyes as he said. "Kitty's in a coma," Bobby suddenly blurted out.

Rogue almost choked on her cocoa. "Ah, Ah'm sorry Bobby."

Bobby appeared to ignore her apology. "Jimmy's got hypothermia," he said, his voice hollow.

Rogue swallowed hard. "He'll be fine, I'm sure, they'll both be fine," she replied quickly, seemingly trying to reassure herself more than Bobby. "They will."

"Yeah," he said solemnly. "So, you got your powers back?" He asked, happiness creeping into his voice.

"Guess so," she replied sadly. Trying not to acknowledge his happy tone.

Rogue desperately wanted to tell Bobby what she had got from Kitty's memories but she just couldn't form the right words.

She tried to change the subject. "So, uh, it's great about Hank returning yeah? Ah mean he helped you guys a lot at the battle 'n' all, betcha all happy he's back yeah? Ah am he seems nice…" She hesitated. "Sorry, ah'm babbling," she sighed.

_Never used to babble, well not this bad. Oh my god a Kitty trait, _Rogue thought.

"Ah've been kitty-fied," she said quietly to herself, frowning.

Bobby's head snapped up confused. "Huh?"

Rogue looked uneasy and took another sip of cocoa. "Oh, well, uh, ah was on about my babbling," she replied, forcing a smile.

"Babblings a step up from shouting," he answered softly, sadness creeping into his voice.

And with that, the uncomfortable silence continued.

* * *

Warren Worthington sat next to Kitty Pryde's comatose form, a sad expression etched on his 'angelic' face. 

He cleared his throat. "I don't know if ya can hear me Kitty, I've never been in a coma before so…" He trailed off uneasily.

He leaned back in his chair. "Storm gave me a job," he said, smiling down at her. "Teaching ethics. I think its cos of the whole thing with my dad."

Warren leaned forward, gently touching her face tentatively and then suddenly taking his hand away when he thought she moved slightly. "Kitty?" He asked gently, looking at her intently for signs of movement.

He sighed, sitting down again and getting something out of a bag he had next to him. "I bought you a book, thought ya might like it, for when you…" he began, holding the book up as if she were awake for her to see it. It was the 'Da Vinci Code' by Dan Brown.

He gave a small smile, flipping through the book casually. "Jubilee said ya like all this conspiracy junk," he shrugged. "This Silas looks like an interesting character," he commented, seemingly reading a passage in the book. "Insane, but interesting."

"Well as long as you're not going anywhere," he said, flipping to the very beginning of the book and leaning further back in his chair. "Okay Kitty, this is the Prologue," he said, giving the unmoving Kitty a sidelong glance. "The Louvre Museum, Paris, 10.46pm."

Warren cleared his throat and started reading. "Renowned curator Jacques Sauniere staggered through the vaulted archway…"

* * *

In the room next to Kitty Pryde's Jimmy still lay unconscious on a bed. Hank had gone out of the room for a bit so he was all alone. 

Suddenly, his eyes twitched and his body started trembling slightly.

Then, his eyes snapped open and he gasped as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. His body trembled in sheer unbearable pain.

His eyes showed terror as they stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, his body shaking.

"He's here…" Was all he managed to choke out as he fell back into unconsciousness.

**What you think? Reviews loved :) I hope your still enjoying it. I would like to know what you guys think of Hank and Logan as they were in this chapter quite a lot. Are you liking them? Am I writing them well? I appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Love Caroline xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Must thank everyone who has reviewed again. Umm…Yes on with the story!**

**Read and review, I love all my reviewers YOU ROCK!**

Rogue sat uncomfortably next to Bobby on her bed. The cup of cocoa she had been drinking now gone. Rogue looked at Bobby who was glancing away at something in the corner of the room. They had been sat in complete silence for going on 20 minutes.

She sighed rather loudly. "Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked him after the silence got too much to bear.

Bobby looked up at her and gave a small shrug. "Uh, oh, there was a spider."

She raised an eyebrow then frowned. "Oh. Ya like bugs 'n' all that?"

He looked away again, his eyes downcast. "Not really."

Suddenly a noise caught the two teenager's attention. It was a scream.

Bobby's eyes shot up as he looked towards Rogue, a panicked expression on his face. They both knew who's scream it was. "Jubilee," they both said at the same time as they ran out the room.

* * *

Magneto felt extremely pleased with himself. He had successfully broken into Xavier's School and already 'dispatched' of three students. No, he had not killed them; there was no need for any of that _just yet._

Magneto stared down at the young mutant before him, he recognised her as Jubilation Lee, a particularly annoying student in Magneto's opinion as she had sent off a warning to the rest of the school that there was trouble when she had almost screamed the building down at the very sight of him and the remaining members of the Brotherhood.

Standing next to him was Mystique AKA Raven Darkholme. Mystique was a naked blue skinned, yellow eyed shape shifting mutant who, until recently had been human after she was shot with the mutant cure.

Mystique had saved Magneto from been shot with the cure by standing in-front of him and taking it for him. She had saved him from becoming what he hated the most and thus, had become human herself. Unfortunately when she became human, she was abandoned by Magneto and left to rot in her human shell. She had taken revenge by telling the government what he was up.

Mystique remembered the cruel words of Magneto all too well.

"_You're not one of us anymore."_

Mystique had hated been human and when she found out her powers were returning she jumped for joy. She felt like she had gotten her life back.

Unfortunately, Magneto had also 'got his life back' and had come searching for Mystique. When Magneto had found her she was living in an abandoned old apartment with hardly any possessions, completely alone.

Magneto promised Mystique they would have their revenge on the X-Men and the human race and she had run back to him. The truth was Mystique didn't want to be alone anymore.

So here she was, back with the Brotherhood and ready for revenge.

Standing next to Mystique was Pyro AKA John Allerdyce. John was a fire manipulator, and a good one at that.

Pyro was cocky and all too eager to engage in battle at all times, which made him an asset to the Brotherhood. However John was also very emotional and could let his emotions get the better of him.

Pyro was once an X-Man and at first the Brotherhood didn't know what to think of him but when he showed what he could do they welcomed him with open arms and he felt wanted, for once in his life.

Pyro looked down at the unconscious body of Jubilee and grinned. He knew Bobby Drake, his ex-friend would arrive soon and they would be-able to continue the fight they started at the Battle at Alcatraz.

_"You're in over your head, Bobby..maybe you should go back to school."_

"_You never should have left."_

After those words were exchanged John had been knocked unconcious and dragged away to safety by the Iceman, something he felt extremely angry about.

John was angry Bobby had got the upper hand in their fight.

John was angry Bobby had 'helped' him to safety.

John was angry full stop and he wanted to take that anger out on Bobby Drake.

* * *

Warren sat near Kitty's bed. He was just coming to the end of a chapter of the Da Vinci Code. "Monsieur Sauniere did that to himself." 

Warren closed the book and looked at Kitty. "Okay Kitty kat, I gotta go," he said softly. "Good book isn't it?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

He patted her cover gently. "I'll be back later y'know, to check on you…" He paused. "Just to see, I mean ya might have woken up."

He sighed. "I'll still come if you haven't, you're my best friend Kitty," he said, gazing down at her lovingly. "You're my only friend," he admitted quietly to himself.

He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Well…Cya," he said hesitantly, slowly getting up and moving towards the door.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream and stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

Storm, Logan and Hank had all heard Jubilee's loud scream that alerted them to the unwanted intruders and had run to find out where it had come from. 

They all found Jubilee lying next to Magneto's foot in the entrance, unconscious. Her form was also surrounded by Mystique and Pyro, both with amused looks on their faces.

Magneto had a smug look on his face as he prodded Jubilee with his foot. "Well, she's out for the count isn't she?" He chuckled. "What say I take her out of the game for good?"

"Don't hurt her Magneto," Storm shouted as storm clouds appeared to gather outside the window. "Or you'll regret it."

Magneto looked at her eyes which were starting to turn white and scoffed. "Moody are we?" He asked flippantly.

Mystique gave a harsh laugh, looking ready to rip Storm in two if she tried anything.

Magneto signalled to Mystique with his eyes and she moved forward, grabbing Jubilee by the throat and holding her up to the X-Men like a prize. "Mystique could snap her neck like a twig," Magneto declared, a grin forming on his face. "I just need to say the magic word."

Suddenly Rogue and Bobby ran in and came to a sudden halt as they saw Mystique holding their friend up.

A look of pure horror took over Rogue's face as she looked at her friend been strung up like a doll by the blue haired mutant. "Jubilee," she breathed out.

Mystique grinned at the young mutant's reaction and tightened her grip on Jubilee.

Magneto followed suit, grinning at Rogue. "So nice of you to join us my dear_," _he said, giving her a patronising smile. "I was wondering when the little traitor would turn up."

A look of anger crossed Rogue's face as her eyes became like steel boring into Magneto's. "I'm not a _traitor!" _She shouted, striding forward towards Magneto, ready to show him why she was called Rogue.

Bobby walked forward towards her, pulling her back. "Rogue no. This is what he wants," he said calmly. "To get a reaction." He said, glaring up at Magneto.

Pyro scoffed and Bobby glanced his way. "Save it John," he said coolly, turning his attention back to Rogue who was glaring daggers at the three mutant's in-front of her.

Logan, who had been silent so far, spoke up. "What do you want _this _time Magneto?" He asked gruffly, his claws almost itching for some action.

Magneto looked Logan up and down disgustedly. "Oh, that would be telling," he said snidely. He then motioned with his hands and lifted Logan in the air. "You're really not very good in a fight against me, are you dear boy?" He said in a bored tone as Logan withered in pain.

"No but I am," a voice announced as Hank jumped forward, slamming his whole body into Magneto and punching him hard in the face, crushing him with his weight.

In that instance it all went to hell as Mystique released her hold on Jubilee, letting her fall to the ground with a thud and ran at Hank, pulling him off Magneto and slamming him against the wall harshly.

Mystique punched Hank with all her strength and performed a perfect roundhouse kick to Hank's skull. Hank attempted to lunge at the lean form of Mystique but she moved too fast and knocked him out, a little too easily with a snap to the back of his neck. "Unimpressive," she said monotone.

_It's good to be back, _she thought with a grin, looking at the crumpled form of the Beast.

Rogue gasped as she saw how easily Mystique had beaten Hank and ran forward to check on Jubilee.

Logan growled as he leapt forward, about to strike Magneto when a huge form slammed into him from behind, instantly knocking the wind out of him. It was Juggernaut.

Juggernaut laughed loudly as he started his assault on Logan. "Dint expect ta see me again didya?" He shouted between punches.

Storm looked around her and spotted Rogue with Jubilee. "Rogue get the kids below now! I want them all in the danger room till this is over!" Storm shouted just before she was punched from behind and sent sprawling into a wall. She groaned and looked up as a beautiful black woman strode towards her menacingly.

Storm recoiled back and did a double take. "Didn't I electrocute you?" She shouted at the woman, puzzled.

Callisto grinned back at her evilly. "I got over it," she shrugged casually as she ran forward and performed a roundhouse kick to Storm's mid-section which followed with a kick to the face as she used her supernatural speed to appear directly in-front of Storm.

Bobby looked around him shocked. He was looking for his old friend Pyro and couldn't see him anywhere. Mystique and Magneto had disappeared too.

Logan was busy with Juggernaut, Hank was unconscious, Storm was otherwise occupied and Rogue was just about to run off to the danger room with Jubilee.

"Rogue!" Bobby shouted over the fighting, just as she was leaving. When she looked up he hollered. "I'm off to find Pyro!"

Rogue nodded back and took off down the hallway with her friend in her arms.

* * *

In Kitty Pryde's room Warren stood by her bed listening to the commotion outside the room. To say he was scared was an understatement. Warren was terrified. 

When he had heard Magneto's voice he knew something was very wrong and had let off a silent alarm which would lock all the doors to the student's room.

_I'm not an Angel, I'm a coward, _he thought sadly, ashamed that he hadn't gone out to help, to fight.

Warren had seen the destruction the Brotherhood had caused back at Alcatraz and thought they had gone forever…That he was safe.

_They were all destroyed at Alcatraz weren't they?_ He thought, confused.

Suddenly a knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at the door, his eyes widening in terror.

He gripped Kitty's hand tightly for support even though he knew she could not feel anything or help in anyway. He needed Kitty, coma or not.

There was another knock and a voice called out. "Warren! Open up its Bobby!" Bobby's voice sounded out from behind the door.

Warren breathed a sigh of relief and went forward to open the door. Upon opening it he was greeted by the sight of John Allerdyce and a Bobby Drake that was quickly transforming into a blue skinned mutant, Mystique.

He backed away from the door and rushed back to Kitty's side.

Pyro strode forward, purposely slowly. "Well well well, if it isn't Warren Worthington," he drawled out amused. "How's ya daddy?"

Mystique smirked as she took a step forward towards the scared young mutant.

Warren swallowed. "What do you want?" He demanded, as confidently as he could.

Mystique gave a creepy smile and looked beyond him, towards Kitty. "The girl," she said flatly.

* * *

In the X-Mansions hallway the fight was still going on but Rogue had managed to get away and take Jubilee with her. 

"Where've the rest of em gone?" Logan growled as he smashed Juggernaut through a door and backhanded him hard across the face.

Storm's eyes darted around the room but before she could form a reply she was kicked from behind and sent flying across the room.

Logan groaned. "Where's Colossus when ya need him?" He asked himself as Juggernaut growled and came at him again.

* * *

Warren's eyes almost bulged out of his head. They wanted Kitty… 

He wouldn't let them take her.

"You can't have her!" He said sternly as he glared at the two, holding onto Kitty's hand tighter than before. Anxiety quickly turning to anger.

Mystique just chuckled as she glanced towards her companion, a knowing smile on her face.

Pyro grinned. "Awww..." He pouted. "Has wings got himself a girlfriend?"

Warren's eyes became cold and hard. "She's in a coma! What use could she possibly be to you?" He asked.

Pyro rolled his eyes dramatically and gave a heavy sigh. "Move it," he demanded as he held a flame in his palm, ready to strike any second.

_Keep them talking, keep them talking, _Warren repeated in his head. Suddenly an idea came to him.

Warren looked at Pyro and grinned. "Hey didn't you used to be a student here?" He asked.

Pyro looked visibly uncomfortable and angry at the question; he gave a sidelong glance to Mystique who just smiled back at him. "That was a long time ago."

_I've got him_, Warren thought.

Warren gave him a cheesy grin. "Bobby's pal yeah?" He asked, relaxing his composure.

Pyro glared at him and narrowed his eyes. "How do ya know that?"

Warren knew he had him. "Oh, Bobby told me all about you," he winked, lowering his voice slightly to an almost whisper and moving closer to John. "How ya liked to play the rebel 'n' everything but it was just a huge cover-up for the fact you're…Well ya know," he said quietly, winking again and swallowing the chuckle that was forming in the back of his throat.

John narrowed his eyes further, looking about ready to set Warren and the whole school alight. "I'M WHAT?" He demanded harshly.

Mystique, extremely amused by the exchange between the two teenagers had relaxed and was leaning casually against the door, arms crossed over her chest. She knew what the angelic mutant was doing; he was trying to buy time. This didn't bother Mystique as she knew she could quite easily grab the comatose Kitty at any time, the pathetic Warren Worthington couldn't stop _her. _

Warren moved closer to John so only John alone could hear what he was about to say and lowered his voice even further. "Gay."

John's eyes shone angrily as he punched Warren in the face, knocking him across the room so he was near Kitty's bed again. "Think ya smart dontcha wings?" He snapped, aiming a flame right at Warren.

Warren got up and backed up against her bed. "Not really," he shrugged, grabbing a glass of water that was near Kitty's bedside and throwing it at Pyro, hitting him in the face.

"Arghh," Pyro screamed as the glass smashed in his face and cut him, blood dripping from the gashes he reeled back and accidentally shot the flame out; it hit the floor and set it ablaze.

Warren's eyes widened as he watched the fire grow and separate himself and Kitty from Pyro, Mystique, but more importantly the exit.

Mystique let out a gasp as she saw what had happened. She moved forward, ready to attempt to get past the flames but they had grown so huge and the gas was affecting her. She coughed harshly and moved to grab the bleeding form of John Allerdyce who was now lying on the floor, blood gushing out of the cuts in his face and coughing from the fumes.

Warren called out. "Help! Please!" He shouted, hunching over and coughing.

Mystique looked at him over the flames, a strangely sad expression on her face as she dragged herself and Pyro out the door and away to safety.

_The X-Men will come, they will, they can't leave me,_ Warren thought as he panicked. _They'll come… _

* * *

Bobby ran down the hallway away from the fighting, looking everywhere for Pyro. Suddenly he heard talking coming from down the hallway, near Kitty's room, then the smell of carbon monoxide hit his nostrils and he ran faster. 

_Not Kitty… _

As he ran, almost out of no-where he bumped into a blue running figure. It was Mystique holding up a limp Pyro. He was unconscious and had deep cuts all over his face.

_What's happened_, Bobby wondered. Bobby froze and swallowed as he looked at one of the most dangerous mutants alive.

She stopped when she saw Bobby and an evil glint appeared in her eye. "You'll do," she grinned, grabbing him roughly by the neck and knocking him out with one solid punch.

With that, Mystique ran out of the Mansion, taking Pyro and Bobby with her.

**To be continued…**

**A bit of action WOO! Heh, I had to have the brotherhood even though I actually find them all, especially Mystique hard to write for, don't wanna make her appear OCC. Anyway hope you all enjoyed that chapter and review. :) . **

**Next chapter – Will Warren and Kitty survive? What's going to happen to Bobby? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie, here's the next chapter. ENJOY! R&R.**

Warren's eyes frantically darted around the room, terrified by the flames which were edging closer to him. He had his hand covering his mouth to try and block out the fumes but they were still getting to him. He didn't know where the X-Men were but he didn't have time to wonder, he had to get out now or he was going to die.

He looked at the window curiously, an idea gradually forming in his head.

Mustering the confidence he ripped his shirt off and let his wings emerge from his back. He swallowed nervously, trying to block out the site of the fire in-front of him. He grabbed Kitty and slung her over his shoulder as he took a sharp breath, trying to get as much oxygen in his system as possible.

_Come on Warren you idiot, no-ones coming to save you_, he thought shakily.

He tried to stop shaking so Kitty would not fall and said quietly to himself. "C'mon Warren, you can do this."

He walked towards the window and stared out through the gas to the outside. He coughed again and knew if he didn't move soon he would pass out. "You're superman remember? You have wings, you can fly…" He said confidently as he slowly backed away from the window, moving Kitty so she was in his arms, holding her like a delicate kitten. Then, Warren pulled the bed that Kitty had been lying on over towards him.

_Praise the Lord it's on wheels_, he thought as he pulled it over towards himself hurriedly and aimed it directly at the window. He stood behind it, having to move Kitty in his arms again and ran forward as fast as he could at the window, pushing the bed in-front of him.

_Its now or never…_Was the last thought that went through Warren's head as he slammed the bed at the window glass as fast as he could, pushing the bed with all his strength and fell through the window, the bed falling in-front of him, Kitty still held in his arms. A few seconds after Warren had fallen out the window, a huge boom was heard and the room exploded in flames.

* * *

"Logan don't kill him," Storm shouted at the top of her voice as she saw Logan about to stab Juggernaut through the skull. "Interrogation remember?" She rolled her eyes at his blank expression just before Callisto lunged at her again and knocked her through a wall to the outside. 

Callisto smirked. "I ain't through with ya yet sweet cheeks."

Logan grunted and let go of Juggernaut who had fallen unconscious after Logan had beaten the living crap out of him. He then proceeded to grab some rope and tie Juggernaut up so he could not escape. "After we're through with ya, ya dead bub," He sneered, kneeling down next to the unconscious muscle man. "Ya can count on that," Logan grinned, patting him on the head like you would a puppy.

Logan then stood up and leaned against the wall. He got out a cigar and lit up. Suddenly a sound a bit away from him got his attention and he turned to look at Hank who was just waking up. He smirked at the furry blue mutant. "Have a nice nap blue?"

Hank's vision was still blurry as he struggled to get up but he managed an annoyed glare in Logan's direction. "Wonderful," he droned sarcastically. He looked around him and saw the destruction the Brotherhood had caused, smashed furniture, cracked walls and some valuable paintings destroyed. Hank then looked through the window and saw that the fight between Callisto and Storm had moved outside, he gave a weary sigh.

"They could be at it for hours," he shrugged casually. "Neither of em' is gonna let up anytime soon."

Hank didn't reply he just looked around him, a quizzical expression on his face.

Logan chewed on his cigar and raised an eyebrow at Hank's expression. "Blue?" He asked questionably.

Hank completely ignored him again as he started sniffing, much like a dog smelling for something.

Logan groaned, moving towards the beast and grabbing him by the shoulders harshly, looking him in the eyes. "Earth to fur ball," he yelled frustrated.

Hanks head snapped up instantly, his eyes portraying worry, concern and what looked like fear. "The infirmary NOW!" He shouted.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," a sly voice said as Bobby felt freezing cold splashing water hit his face. He jerked and snapped his eyes wide open, shivering from the cold. He saw John Allerdyce stood in-front of him, an empty glass in his hand, a wide grin plastered on his cut up face. 

Bobby's eyes narrowed at the figure in-front of him. "Hello _John,"_ He said condescendingly as he realized he was tied up in a corner of a huge room, his hands tied in-front of him extra tightly so he could not use his powers. The ropes were cutting off circulation to his hands and hurting him a lot.

John grinned. "Nice to see you too Iceman," He replied back coolly, holding his lighter in his hand and flicking it back and forth, mesmerized by the flame.

Bobby sighed and looked around him, his vision still very foggy after been knocked unconscious _again_, it seemed to be becoming a habit. Bobby was in what looked like an abandoned old warehouse, it was dirty and stunk quite bad. He wrinkled his nose and frowned. "Where am I? What do you want with me?" He demanded to the fire manipulator.

Pyro noticed how disgusted Bobby looked by the stink. "We're not as rich as we used to be okay?" He replied, ignoring Bobby's question.

Bobby looked at his old friend and gave a weary sigh. "You're not gonna tell me are ya?" He asked.

Pyro walked towards the Iceman and held the flame right in-front of his face, close to his eyes. "Nope," he replied snidely. The heat from the flame was making Bobby wince and recoil back. He hit his head against the wall as he tried to get away from the pyromaniac and moaned.

Pyro chuckled as he watched Bobby try and move away from him and the deadly flame; he moved it closer to the mutant's left eye and stared at the tears that escaped from Bobby's eyes as the flame got so close.

Suddenly Bobby smiled at John, even as the flame crept closer to his eye. "Love the make-over Johnny," he said sarcastically, gesturing with his bound hands to John's face which was covered in huge gashes and cuts. One particually horrible glass cut ran from John's forehead right down his right cheek and ended near his mouth, it was bleeding slightly. "You're leaking," Bobby commented casually.

_Snap_, John closed the lighter and spat all over Bobby's face, grinning all the time. "You'll pay for this, they'll all pay," he said bluntly as he walked towards the door. He opened it and strode out the door, slamming and locking it behind him leaving Bobby all alone in the dark stinking warehouse.

_He's completely lost it, _Bobby thought as he struggled with the ropes and felt disgusted as the saliva travelled down his face. _I'm stuck, god knows where with a psychopathic pyromaniac…And I thought I had problems back at the Mansion. _He sighed and felt exhausted. He leaned back against the wall, his head hurting and the ropes cutting so tight that he felt like it was hard to breathe properly and tried to drift off to sleep and temporary get away from the living nightmare he was currently in.

* * *

Rogue sat on the floor of the danger room trying to calm the students and look after Jubilee who continued to stay in her unconscious slumber. The students were frantic, which was understandable. Rogue was worried, when she went to get all the students she realized, far too late that she had not got Warren, Kitty, Colossus or Jimmy; there was no time to go back for them so she had had to leave them. She prayed they were all fine. 

_Yeah cos a comatose Kitty Pryde can totally defend herself against a group of evil human hating mutants, _Rogue thought, angry at herself.

"But…But he's not meant to be around anymore!" A young silver haired female mutant shouted from the crowd of student mutants which were now huddled in the danger room, some were sat, others were standing.

"Yeah I thought you x-guys cured him!" Another purple skinned male student shouted out.

"Ya can't cure mutation!" An older green scaly male mutant shouted angrily. "Storm herself said so!"

"She thought ya could!" A small Chinese mutant yelled out louder than the rest, pointing towards Rogue accusingly.

The room fell completely silent and everyone stared at Rogue, none knowing quite what to say. The Chinese girl looked down at her feet, trying to blend into the crowd.

Rogue swallowed and took in a sharp breath. "You're right. I did want to be cured," she admitted, glancing at each student in turn, and then lowering her voice. "Ah wanted to touch people, to be normal…" She commented, trailing off. Rogue turned her back on the students and tried to get her thoughts together.

The students started muttering among themselves when Rogue fell silent. They were discussing Rogue and she distinctly heard one older female student which had cat whiskers and a tall, affectionately called Cat-women by her friends, telling her friend about how Rogue was just a coward, how she wanted the easy way out.

"I mean c'mon it's not easy on any of us but we didn't go and get cured cos we are proud of who we are," the girl continued to her friend. "I mean at least she can go to the shop without been laughed and pointed at cos of how she looks."

Rogue turned round and coughed loudly, gaining the attention of the crowd. "They could all be dead out there while your busy complainin' about me, get over it!" She exploded angrily.

She then looked down at her friend Jubilee and stroked her hair gently. "The cure didn't work, Magneto's back," she said solemnly, taking time to glare at the so-called Cat-women who looked very embarrassed and slightly afraid of Rogue now.

Rogue cleared her throat and stood straight. "Don't worry. We've beat him before, we'll do it again." She assured them, her tone dangerously defiant, her eyes shining with determination.

The students did not appear to show her faith and continued to look hopelessly afraid of what was going on behind the door to the danger room.

* * *

In the X-Mansion's garden Callisto and Storm were still fighting. Suddenly a few windows exploded and alerted Storm to what was going on in the school. Fires were exploding throughout the rooms. 

Storm gasped as she saw the raging fire in the school, the fumes escaping through the windows.

Callisto stood still and stared at the fire, which was rapidly growing and laughed. "Wow," she chuckled. "Thing's really ain't goin' well for ya are they darlin'?"

Storm snapped, she gestured with her hands and her eyes turned pure white. She then lifted herself high above Callisto in the air and started a storm, rain fell down heavily and the wind blew in strong gusts all around them.

Callisto tried to use her super speed to stand against the storm but Storm directed a strong gust of wind at her and she blew backwards, finally ending up sprawling across the grass and landing face first in a puddle of mud.

Storm smiled broadly at Callisto as she dragged herself out of the puddle, covered head to toe in dirt, she was panting heavily now and looked exhausted.

Storm then started summoning a powerful lighting storm. She concentrated and looked up at the sky as the storm clouds moved around.

"If you don't go now chica, your friends will die," a voice shouted loudly above the sounds of the storm.

Storm stopped and looked down directly at the mud-covered Callisto. "If they die, you die," she said spitefully, looking at Callisto like she was a bug that she had just stood on. She then gestured with her hands again and managed to direct a particularly powerful gust of wind and rain and send it towards Callisto, sending her backwards again. Storm could not see where Callisto had finally landed; she had other things on her mind.

_The fire, the students, my friends…_She thought frantically as she flew up towards the room where she could see the fire was coming from.

_The Infirmary…Oh my god Kitty!_

She tried to look through the flames from her place hovering in the air outside the window but could see nothing because of the fumes. Then, she noticed something about the smashed window of the infirmary that was not consistent with the windows that had exploded because of the fires.

_Someone's smashed it…Kitty?_ Storm thought.

Storm saw that the entire infirmary was alight and the fire had spread to some of the student's rooms. It was slowly consuming the whole Mansion, luckily the danger room would be safe because it was down below but if Storm didn't act soon the school would be completely taken over.

* * *

Hank and Logan ran down the hallways of the school to the infirmary. On the way they had both grabbed fire extinguishers. 

When they reached the source of the fire – Kitty's room in the infirmary they did not expect what they found. The fire was huge; it had burnt through to the room next to the infirmary and was spreading throughout all the rooms in its path.

Logan ran forward into the room, ignoring the heat from the flames, he did have an advanced healing ability so it wasn't much trouble for him and started trying to extinguish the fire.

Hank stood near the doorway and was trying to defeat it from there.

Logan was finding it hard to battle against the flames as they grew and he was burning greatly now. "Remind me again why we didn't call someone, I dunno, the fire brigade perhaps?" He hollered at the beast in the doorway as he stood surrounded by flames.

Hank ignored him, too concerned with trying to die the flames down.

Suddenly a whirling noise caught the two mutant's attention as a white figure burst through the smashed infirmary window. It was Storm.

Storm stood in the centre of the fire and looked up at the ceiling, seeing through to the sky and commanding it to act.

Logan ran out the room quickly just before a massive storm burst through the same window Storm had come through and quickly enveloped the room and travelled throughout the rooms of the school.

Rain and wind spread throughout the whole school demolishing the fire in its path, all the while Storm stood in the centre of the infirmary room in deep concentration, her eyes still white.

Then, as quickly as it had started, the Storm finished and Storm snapped her eyes open, she grinned at the expressions on Hank and Logan's faces.

Hank stared at Storm in what looked like awe. "Well Miss Monroe, that was…Unexpected."

Logan snorted. "What he meant to say was; that was fricken amazing," Logan exclaimed, going forward towards Storm and patting her on the shoulder. "Dint know ya could do that."

Storm rolled her eyes. "You don't know a lot about me Logan," she shrugged then her shoulders slumped and she got deadly serious. "Where's Kitty?" She asked worriedly.

"She's wit Rogue ain't she?" Logan asked, confused.

Storm shook her head puzzled as well. "I hope so, it's just…This window in here is smashed," she hesitated. "Smashed differently than the others from the explosions I mean, I think someone smashed it…"

Logan huffed. "Prob's one of Magneto's lot."

Hank looked towards Storm. "He's probably right Ororo."

Storm looked unconvinced. "Yeah well I'll feel better when I know that," she said, stalking off to the danger room.

* * *

The danger room door opened slowly and Rogue held her breath as she told the students to stay completely silent. 

The door opened and the beautiful figure of Ororo Monroe came through it, closely followed by Hank.

Storm exhaled. "They've gone," she declared to the group and they all let out their breaths.

Rogue strode forward towards Storm, a panicked expression on her face. "I…I wasn't able to get to some…Some students," she stammered nervously, her eyes looking at her feet. Suddenly her head jolted up and she stared at Storm, more nervous than before. "Where's Bobby?" She asked quickly.

Storm looked over her shoulder at Hank who just looked as confused as she did. "I figured he would be here."

Rogue felt hot and clammy from her nervous, she swiped her sleeve across her forehead and looked up at Storm again, her eyes frantic. "N…No, he went to find Jo…Pyro, he went to look for Pyro, ah gotta go look."

Storm put a hand on Rogue's shoulder, trying to calm the young woman. "Rogue, I've got Logan searching the school; if he's here we'll find him. You best stay here; it's a mess out there."

Rogue was just about to ask what happened when out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and turned to see Jubilee stirring. "Jubilee," she breathed, running forward towards her friend and embracing her in a tight hug.

Jubilee coughed. "Uh…What happened?" She asked rubbing her neck gently and leaning in to Rogue's embrace.

"That's a good question," the cat-like mutant asked, shaking her tail slightly. "We're in the dark here," she pointed out, annoyed.

Storm opened her mouth, ready to tell the group about the attack and the fire but before she could start, Logan ran into the room, panting.

"They've gone," he reported, catching his breathe. "Kitty, Warren, Jimmy, Bobby, all gone! I think Magneto took em'."

A distinct stunned silence descended upon the danger room as everyone took in what Logan had said.

Rogue's eyes widened and she suddenly felt very weak. "H…He, he wouldn't…"

Logan spoke up. "After what we did to him, I think he would."

Storm stayed silent for a few minutes, digesting the news and trying to think what to do next. "How do you know Magneto has them?"

Logan's brow furrowed. "Well, I can smell the stench of Mystique 'n' Pyro round the infirmary, mixed wit the smells of Bobby, Kitty 'n' Warren," he shrugged. "Dunno Jimmy boys scent but he's missing too so…"

Hank nodded. "I think it's a safe assumption, after all, we have to assume they broke into the school for a reason."

Storm shook her head. "To kidnap part of our team…No, none of this makes sense."

Logan scoffed. "When has Magneto's plans ever made sense?"

"He's always had a goal, a reason behind his actions," Storm began. Her head snapped up and she glanced at Logan intently. "Logan, you have Juggernaut tied up downstairs right?"

He nodded.

Storm pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes looking at each of the remaining X-Men. "I think it's time him and me had a little chat," she said and moved to leave the room.

"Storm!" Logan shouted from behind her. Storm spun on her heal and turned round.

Storm looked annoyed as she gazed into the eyes of the Wolverine. "What is it Logan?" She demanded, anger entering into her voice.

Logan looked incredibly uncomfortable and ran a hand through his hair, for once in his life not quite knowing what to say. "It's about Colossus, he…" He hesitated. "I found him."

Storm looked at his body language and instantly knew what had happened. "He's dead isn't he?" She asked, staring straight into his eyes, demanding an answer.

Logan nodded sadly. "Yeah."

**To be continued…**

**Okay, don't hate me cos I killed off Colossus, sorry to all you Colossus fans out there! In my opinion this chapter is a bit more complicated so I hope it all makes sense and you enjoyed it, I hope I wrote the action scenes okay because I'm afraid I do find them quite hard to write. You'll notice the Brotherhood are a bit darker in this then the movies and everything's a bit more 'hardcore'. I also like showing Storm as more powerful then she is in the movie, she's more like the comic version, she's VERY powerful and can withstand extreme heat like the fire etc etc. If you have any questions please message me and I'll be happy to answer then. Read and review, I'll update again soon. **

**Love Caroline xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter YAY! Thanks loyal reviewers and please continue your reading and reviewing. Anyhoo, on with the story… **

John Allerdyce walked down the street confidently; after all, he knew if anyone bothered him he could handle them. A few people had noticed him from the television, he was now on the police's wanted list, with Magneto and Mystique but he knew the humans could never capture him.

John was off back to the hideout after been sent food shopping, yes; the great Pyro had been sent food shopping. To say he was annoyed at been sent to do a lackey's job was putting it lightly, John was fuming.

Pyro sighed as he held the grocery bags in his hands, he loved working for Magneto and the Brotherhood but sometimes he just felt like he was been used, sure, Magneto had told him many times that John was his third in command after himself and Mystique but they hardly ever let him in on any of the big plans or he always knew at the last minute. He felt kind of like the 'third wheel'.

Ever since Magneto and Mystique had been cured and then 'brought back' John had been left even more out of the loop, he didn't really know what they were planning to do with the X-Men, just bits and pieces of information that they would give him when he had to know so he could do his 'job' properly.

John was even more stressed lately due to the fact that whiter than white Bobby Drake was currently residing in one of their warehouses. The plan was to kidnap Kitty Pryde but that had all gone to hell and guess who was to blame for that little mishap – John Allerdyce.

John didn't like Bobby, in-fact he hated him. Bobby Drake was a constant reminder of his past as an X-Man and he hated that, he hated been reminded of what he used to be, it tore him up inside. Even though John had never really felt like an X-Man and had never exactly been treated like one he had still gone to Xavier's school, he had still been part of their 'family'. Granted, he was the wayward child of the family, the one that was kept around just for the sake of keeping around.

When Magneto had approached John with the offer to join the Brotherhood he had first thought it was a bad idea, he had been told the Brotherhood were evil and no good would come of associating with them. But then Magneto persuaded him…

"You're a God among insects," he had told him.

_A god…Powerful…_

For the first time in his entire life John felt _wanted_, he felt_ needed…_

He had never felt like that with the X-Men, they had never allowed him into their family, not like the Brotherhood had.

But now, walking down the street carrying his plastic bags he didn't feel wanted at all, he felt completely useless.

As John walked on, he passed a furniture store and paused, looking through the window. Inside the window there was a display of a living room, the store's furniture been set up to appeal to typical middle class families. Sat on the sofa was a plastic model of a man; he looked like the father in the fake family set up. Stood up was the plastic model of the mother and sat on the floor near a fireplace were two young model children, both been made to look like they were smiling and playing with toys while the mother and father looked on grinning.

It made John feel sick.

John looked down at the flame-throwing device attached to his arm and grinned, he then aimed his arm at the building and fired a flame straight at the model fathers head, and he smiled widely as the father erupted into flames, followed by the whole family. He ran off as people screamed and pointed towards the destruction, the building was now fully alight as Pyro ran back to the hideout, dropping one of the grocery bags as he ran.

* * *

Storm, Logan, Hank and Rogue were all stood in a burned out classroom where the burnt body of Colossus lay. The group thought it best the students stay in the Danger Room while they dealt with the body; they had gone through enough already. 

Tears welled up in Rogue's eyes as she stared down at Colossus. She stayed silent.

Logan looked down at his sometime friend and full time ally, he was stone-faced as ever but Storm could see he secretly wanted to get into a fight with someone to get rid of the emptiness he was feeling over Jeans death, over the Professors…And now over Colossus's. "They did it. Magneto," he said coldly.

Storm took in a sharp intake of oxygen and glanced at Wolverine. "He's burnt to a crisp Logan, the fire did it," she said shakily, trying to hold it together.

The words 'burnt to a crisp' affected the group as everyone became silent, that is, until Logan spoke up angrily. "He ain't a piece of meat," he spat, striding towards Storm, who took a step back. "If you hadn't been playin' white witch wit that tattooed chick he might not be dead," he seethed, pointing down at the body.

Storm looked up into his eyes as her eyes became cold and hard, glaring daggers into Logan's. "And what were you doing Logan? Taking out all that pent up testosterone on Juggernaut?" Logan looked visibly uncomfortable by her words and took a step away from her, diverting his eyes. Storm smiled a small satisfied smile. "Or let me guess, smoking a cigar while Peter's internal organs fried?"

"STOP!" a voice boomed out from near the two mutants. It was Hank. "You can blame each other later in private; can you not see what you are doing to this young girl?" He asked, pointing towards Rogue who was kneeling down next to Colossus, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to block out the argument next to her.

She raised a hand to Colossus's burnt forehead and touched it gently. "I can touch him," she said flatly. "I can touch the dead," she said in a monotone voice. "Isn't that strange?" She asked, her eyes staying focused on the body.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan demanded to the doctor.

Hank stared at him and sighed at his ignorance. "She's in shock."

Storm walked forward towards the traumatized mutant and touched her arm gently. "C'mon Rogue," she said, holding onto her arm as Rogue stood up. Storm took one last look at Logan before she guided Rogue out of the room.

"He did it," Rogue stated terrified before Storm could take her out the room. She turned round and looked at them all. "It wasn't…It wasn't the fire, well it was the fire bu…But he did it on his own, it was personal. Oh god…" She said, not making much sense but seemingly terrified.

Storm glanced at Logan and Hank then back to Rogue, thinking her words were just due to shock. "It's okay Rogue."

Rogue shrugged off Storm's arm and gulped. "The fire reached this classroom but that's not what killed," she paused, looking down at the body again and then looked up, her eyes widening slightly. "That's not what killed him; someone killed him before the fire reached him."

Storm looked worried and was just about to grab Rogue and take her away from everything before Logan came forward and found Rogue's eyes, he held them and asked. "Who did it?"

Rogue looked scared; she couldn't manage to say the name. "He…He, he, he did it," she stammered nervously.

Hank looked confused. "Marie?"

Storm suddenly looked up, her eyes widening more becoming huge saucers as realization dawned on her who Rogue was talking about. "Pyro did it," she said bluntly meeting the group's eyes.

Logan looked moment ally confused before confusion gave way to anger. "That little bastard," he seethed, slamming his fists down on a nearby table. "He's gone too far," he said, his eyes wild and unforgiving.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake then." 

Jimmy looked around him trying to locate the voice and where it had come from. "Yeah," he croaked out, his mouth dry and his lips chapped.

A grinning Magneto came into Jimmy's line of vision. "How are you my boy?" He asked with mock concern.

Jimmy glanced around him and noticed he was in an almost pitch black room, save for a light bulb dangling above his head so he could see Magneto, he was tied to a chair and until recently had been unconscious. "Hey hey! This wasn't part of the deal man!" He rasped out, struggling to be free. His hands felt numb from the hypothermia and he was shivering violently. Magneto didn't seem to care.

Magneto smiled. "No it wasn't," he said as he walked towards the other side of the room and flicked a light switch, the whole room suddenly became bathed in bright light and Jimmy had to close his eyes for a second before he opened them and gasped.

The room was absolutely huge and in the middle of it was a gigantic machine. The machine looked like a big computer but had wires coming out of it in every direction and sat next to it was a woman, Jimmy didn't recognise her but to him she looked brain dead. She had a helmet on and was staring straight ahead of her blankly but not really looking at anything. Her eyes looked dead.

Jimmy stared at the woman. "Who…" He trailed off, transfixed on the woman who had beautiful bright red hair and a flawless complexion despite her dead eyes.

Magneto went and stood behind Jimmy, patting him on the shoulder. "Jimmy meet Jean."

* * *

Logan, Storm, Hank and Rogue had all moved to Storm's new office. Logan was pacing around the room, his claws extended and an extremely angry look on his face. 

Storm was concerned about Rogue, she had simply been sat on a chair staring into space for the past 20 minutes, she had not said a thing since she told them about Pyro. "Logan, think about this logically."

"For a change," Hank murmured.

Logan glared at him. "Look we gotta hit Magneto before he and his band of merry men kill anyone else."

Storm sighed. "We don't even know where he is," she said, exasperated.

Logan stopped pacing and looked at Storm. "I'm sure we can find out. I mean c'mon the Brotherhood make enough ruckus when they're out 'n' about, someone's bound to hear somethin' about where they're stayin'."

Storm looked unconvinced. "That's not the only reason we shouldn't go looking Logan."

"Dontcha wanna get the kids back?" Logan growled.

"Of course I do," Storm protested, narrowing her eyes.

Hank spoke up. "I really do not think it is wise to go looking for Magneto until we know more about what he has planned and why he took the children."

Logan sneered in Hank's direction. "I don't much care whatcha think Doc. If ya had let me at Jimmy boy none of this mighta happened."

Hank gave a weary sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Blaming people again Wolverine?"

Logan waved him off and walked out the room.

"Logan wait," Storm tried but he had already gone. Storm turned to Hank with a quizzical look on her face. "Do you think that's what Jimmy's vision was about? The kidnapping, Peter's murder."

Hank shook his head and sat down. "I don't know Ororo," he hesitated, uncomfortable. "Maybe I should have tried to wake the boy earlier," his voice dropped. "Then maybe none of this would have happened," he said guiltily.

Storm looked frustrated and grabbed him by the arm, gazing into his troubled eyes. "No Hank. You did the right thing," she assured him. "You're letting Logan get to you, he's just angry and wants someone to blame."

Hank nodded. "Yes. I really do hope he doesn't do anything rash."

Storm scoffed. "If Logan wants to go get himself killed that's his decision."

* * *

Warren flew over New York looking down at the people and cars, he loved to fly yet still felt incredibly nervous doing it, he still wasn't used to his 'powers'. Kitty was still comatose and lying on his back, he had to be very careful so she would not fall off, it was proving extremely difficult and he knew he needed to get to a safe place soon. 

_I can't go back to the school, they might still be there_, Warren thought worriedly.

Warren was worried for Kitty, he didn't know why the Brotherhood would want her but he knew he needed to keep her safe.

_If I remember correctly, the Brotherhood have mutants everywhere_, he thought, thinking.

An idea came to him and he flew off towards downtown New York.

* * *

"That's just fantastic," Storm said sarcastically as her and Hank stared at the spot Juggernaut was supposed to be. He had escaped. 

Hank winced at Storm's tone. "Don't worry Ororo," he said sympathetically. He knew how upset she was about the students, he was too.

"She's in a coma Hank, she can't defend herself," Storm said sadly, her head bowed as she tried to cover up the fact she was close to crying again.

Hank immediately knew who Storm was talking about. "Kitty's strong."

Rogue, who had been sat in a corner of the room been silent suddenly piped up. "She's not with Magneto," she said shakily.

Storm looked in Rogue's direction, not expecting the young mutants input. "What?" She asked, stunned. Hank also looked towards Rogue.

Rogue turned her head slowly to look at them, her eyes damp with tears. "Kitty ain't with Magneto, she's safe somewhere else. Ah dunno where but ah know she's safe."

Storm gave an irritated sigh, not trusting Rogue's words. After all, the girl had been through a lot and had been sat in complete silence for going on an hour staring into space. Storm thought maybe she had what doctors would call 'post traumatic stress disorder'. "Rogue please, try to explain."

Rogue stood up shakily and walked towards them, taking gentle steps. "Ah'm connected to her," she hesitated. "Ah'm connected to them all. Everyone ah've ever touched, ah can feel them all."

Hank and Storm still looked puzzled. No-one spoke up so Rogue continued.

"Its how ah knew John killed Peter, it's how ah know Kitty's safe," she continued softly and gave a small sad laugh. "Ah can feel their emotions. Ah wish ah could feel Bobby's," she said sadly as she seemed to gaze off again.

Hank cleared his throat to get Rogue's attention again. "You've absorbed mutants and humans before and not been able to feel their emotions for this long afterwards, it's always worn off," he paused, trying to understand. "What's changed?"

Rogue looked down at her feet. "Ah don't much understand either, ah think its cos ah absorbed so much of Kitty, maybe it triggered somethin'…" she shrugged, looking guilty when she looked up at Storm. "Ah really dunno."

"Maybe you're learning to control your powers," Storm suggested, pleased to know Kitty was fine.

Rogue's face visibly brightened. "Ah'll be-able to touch?" She asked excitedly, sniffing and wiping her tears away as she looked at Hank expectedly.

"I don't think it's that simple Rogue," Hank said sympathetically as he watched Rogue's face drop. "But maybe you're learning to control all the different personalities in your head."

A quizzical expression appeared on Rogue's young face which then gave way to a look of complete and utter horror. "Ah've got multiple personalities residing in _mah head_?"

Hank smiled. "I'll explain. When you have let go of someone and that persons psyche returns to their body you are left with fragmentary psychic echoes of that person. Even though you will have forgotten their memories and won't be-able to use their powers anymore you can still sometimes feel their emotions and maybe, as you did with Kitty, find out if they are safe or not."

Rogue exhaled. "Wow. So ah have loadsa different personalities crammed into mah head?..That's...Different. That explains why I felt so confused earlier."

"Maybe now you can start seeing your mutation as more of a gift Rogue," Hank said softly.

Rogue snorted. "In ya dreams fur ball," she sneered sounding suspiciously like a certain fire manipulating mutant.

* * *

Bobby Drake opened his eyes groggily and groaned again, his hands throbbed from been tied up so tightly and his head ached from hitting it against the wall trying to get away from Pyro earlier. 

Bobby was tired and confused; he didn't understand what was going on and he questioned why the Brotherhood would want him and what they were going to do with him.

He sighed and leaned against the wall again, surrounded by darkness. He missed Rogue, he desperately wanted to stroke her hair and hold her gloved hand in his.

Bobby thought about everything that had happened, all the emotions that had been going through his head. He remembered feeling intense anger for the human race, anger towards Rogue for taking the cure, anger towards Jimmy for just going near his girlfriend.

So much anger…

"Rogue," he cried out as he banged his head against the wall harshly.

**Okie Dokie, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it…I know there's a lot of questions but eventually they will all be answered, I love a bit of the ole mystery. More Warren/Kitty probably next chapter: ) **

**Btw: The bit about Rogue maybe not understanding about the personalities in her head – Rogue doesn't really understand a whole deal about her powers so they do confuse her a lot, she may know that when she absorbs people she has 'leftovers' from their mind etc etc but she finds it all very confusing so she needed Hank to explain – Of course Rogue's powers are very difficult to understand so she can never really know the full extent of her power! Which makes for great stories. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Love Caroline xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok next chapter! I've had writer's block so sorry if this one isn't as good as previous. Read and review! **

_Crack_ was the sound John Allerdyce was greeted with as he entered the abandoned warehouse that was currently housing Bobby Drake.

John took one look at the scene before him and could feel the anger rising up inside his chest, threatening to burst out. "What ARE ya doin' Drake?" He growled at the mutant in-front of him who was busy banging his head against the brick wall behind him.

Bobby grinned. He had been knocking his head against the wall for going on 20 minutes. "You're late John," he droned out lazily, leaning his bleeding head back against the wall.

John took a menacing step forward and held out his lighter. He preferred the lighter to the flame-thrower for personal reasons. One could say he had bonded with the lighter, it was his only friend. "I'll ask again. What are you doing_ Mister_ Drake?" He asked sarcastically. "See I asked politely," he pointed out smugly.

Bobby just kept grinning. "It took you 20 _whole_ minutes to get here."

John flipped off his lighter. "What of it?" He asked, mildly intrigued.

Bobby shook his head. "I've cracked my skull open," he pointed out "you're lucky I'm not dead."

John moved forward to get a better look at his head and saw the blood was freely flowing now and forming a small puddle on the warehouse floor. "Why would ya do that?" He demanded harshly. "Why?" He asked again, confused.

Bobby ignored him and started to giggle. "Ohhh you'll be in trouble when _he_ finds out won't ya? Maybe he'll spank ya… Heh," he said and started bursting into a fit of giggles. He suddenly stopped and looked at John with a puzzled expression. "Uh, I think I hit my head a little too hard," he frowned as his eyes rolled back in his head.

John stared at his ex-friend, stunned. Bobby looked unconscious so John went forward to check on him, he knew how dangerous a knock to the back of the head could be from having a particularly nasty fall as a child. As he moved in on Bobby he saw the amount of blood and cringed, he knew he had to take him to Magneto and tried to put the thoughts of what Magneto would do to him once he found out what had happened to their captive aside while he untied Bobby's wrists and threw the ropes aside.

* * *

Warren Worthington II sat in his dingy New York apartment watching re-runs of Cheers and smoking his fifth cigarette. Looking at the man now in his ragged clothes and un-kept hair you would not be-able to tell he was once the respected and intelligent head of Worthington Labs. 

Worthington stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray near his seat and started to get up from his chair to change the channel on his TV set when there was a loud knock on the door. He sighed and walked towards the door.

Worthington stood in-front of the closed door and gave a weary sigh. "If you're another news reporter you can get that camera of yours and shove it up you're…" He shouted angrily before a young voice called out from behind the door.

"Dad?" The voice inquired softly, nervously.

Worthington gasped and opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of his son, wings extended, holding a female mutant in his arms. "Warren?" He questioned.

Warren looked visibly uncomfortable in-front of the father who had tried his very best to 'cure' him of his so-called 'disease'. "Dad," he hesitated, withering under his father's intense gaze. "I need your help."

* * *

John dragged Bobby up and hoisted him over his shoulder with great difficulty. "Ya got fatter Bob?" He laughed and walked out the warehouse. 

John walked into the open and breathed in the fresh air. He was glad to be out of the stinking warehouse. He started walking briskly towards where he knew Magneto would be trying his best to avoid where he knew the guards would be posted. The guards were just members of the Brotherhood there to make sure no unexpected visitors, like the police or X-Men broke into the hideout.

Suddenly, John paused as he felt a slight shiver run up his spine. He stood completely still but felt nothing so he shrugged it off as paranoia and started walking again. Then, without so much as another warning John felt a cold hand grip his shoulder from behind and felt himself going weak at the knees. He tried to grab the hand that was holding onto his shoulder but he was becoming too weak and was now shivering.

Bobby smiled to himself as he held onto John's shoulder. He moved his hand to John's neck and touched it, instantly knocking John unconscious. John dropped to the ground with a thud and Bobby managed to jump off him just before he fell. He then dragged Pyro back into the warehouse he had been held in and tied him up same as he had been tied, removing John's lighter and flame-thrower from his person.

Bobby looked down at Pyro and narrowed his eyes. "That was _too_ easy," he scoffed, dabbing at the blood on the back of his head. "You're quite the crap jailer _Allerdyce_," he said as he walked out the warehouse, shutting the door behind him.

Bobby examined his surroundings and realized he had absolutely no idea whatsoever how to escape, the whole area seemed to be sealed off by electrical fences and gates. He looked behind him to the warehouse then looked around him and saw there were lots of warehouses. Then he noticed it, a building. It was surrounded by the warehouses but wasn't a warehouse itself, it looked just like an abandoned storage facility or something but Bobby figured the inside had been decorated a lot nicer by Magneto; Magneto wasn't the sort of guy to life in filth. Bobby decided that the warehouse's were just been used for storage and holding others like Bobby, he hoped none of the other X-Men had been kidnapped though. The real action was going on in the building he was currently navigating towards and he hoped there was an escape route inside the building.

Bobby laughed quietly to himself as he thought how easily it had been to get away from Pyro. Was his ex-friend slipping? He didn't know and didn't really care, he was just happy to be out of that disgusting warehouse. The plan had worked out perfectly. The minute Bobby noticed there was a camera in the corner of the warehouse following his every movement an idea had come to him and he knew what he had to do.

"You'll pay for this, they'll all pay," Pyro had said. Those words alone made Bobby realize it was not a good idea for him to stick around. He needed to get out and get back to the X-Men, he needed to know what had happened, and he needed to get back to Rogue. He needed to explain everything to her.

So Bobby started banging his head against the wall behind him, he timed the hits so he wouldn't damage his head so much. He then waited, and waited until Pyro arrived, like he knew he would. They couldn't let anything happen to their captive and Bobby knew Pyro was Magneto's little lapdog and if anything happened to Bobby it would be him that got in trouble. So when Pyro arrived he grinned to himself and started with the plan.

John wasn't the brightest mutant ever so when he told him he had cracked his skull open, he figured John would believe him and want to get him to see Magneto as quickly as possible. Most people knew if you cracked your head open you could die if it wasn't looked at so he knew he would get out of the warehouse. He of course, pretended that the knock to the head had done more to him then just make his head bleed and had easily convinced Pyro that he had fallen into an unconscious slumber. It had just been too easy. All Bobby had needed was his hands untying and then he was home free and John had done that almost straight away. Did his old friend still care about him or was it just John fearing he might get into trouble with the Brotherhood? Who knew but John himself?

Bobby ducked behind a wall when he saw a rather battered and bruised Callisto making her way to the same building he was. She was covered in mud and was soaking wet; she was striding up to the building dragging what looked like a broken ankle behind her and sported a very nasty gash on her forehead. She looked extremely angry. Bobby knew immediately who had done that to her – Storm. It gave Bobby hope to know that maybe Storm had bested Callisto in a fight.

Bobby continued to walk up to the building after Callisto had gone inside, he had seen her type in a key-code on a keypad that was located next to the door to the building so that didn't thrill him much but he would try and get in any way. He marched up to the door and typed in some codes that he thought might be the password to enter the building. He typed in B-R-O-T-H-E-R-H-O-O-D but that didn't work, he then tried M-A-G-N-E-T-O but that didn't work. Bobby tried a few more combinations before he sighed and took a step back from it.

He then decided to go round the back of the building and see if he could find any more entryways. It was hopeless finding an exit on the grounds because of the electrical fences.

Bobby ran quickly round the back as carefully as possible, he wouldn't let himself get caught. He got round the back and saw a window. He looked through the window and saw a huge dimly lit room. He couldn't see very well but he noticed Jimmy and someone he had never expected to see ever again – Doctor Jean Gray.

He gasped and recoiled back away from the window, only to bump into someone. Bobby spun round, a little too fast and fell over onto the hard concrete, groaning.

Stood looking down at him was Rogue looking as beautiful as ever.

"Bobby," Rogue breathed out, stunned. "Get up get up!" she urged, pulling him to his feet with one gloved hand. "Quickly," she said as her eyes darted around frantically.

Bobby looked down at Rogue's gloved hand as she pulled him behind another wall away from the window. "Rogue, Jeans in..." he started but she shut him up by putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk," she said softly. "They have camera's everywhere," she explained.

Bobby looked around him worriedly. "Rogue, what are you doing here? Did they take you as well?" He asked hurriedly, his voice trembling slightly as he kept hold of Rogue's hand.

Rogue stroked his face delicately with her covered hand. "No. Ah came to save you," she said smiling. "Listen. We gotta hurry," she said urgently, looking around her again.

Bobby looked at her puzzled, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric of her glove against his face. "Where we going?" he asked inquisitively. "We're trapped in," he pointed out, gesturing towards the nearest fence pulsing with electricity.

Rogue took her hand away and saw Bobby's face drop at the loss of contact. "Ah found a way out," she said smiling and tugged on his hand again, urging him to follow her.

* * *

"Ya don't have to do this. There's other ways man!" Jimmy yelled nervously as he struggled to be free and away from Jean. Magneto had just explained his 'plan' to Jimmy and he was terrified. 

"You care about the humans?" Magneto inquired, moving forward to stand in-front of Jimmy.

A look of indecision passed over Jimmy's face. No, he hated the humans but what Magneto was planning was just plain wrong in Jimmy's book. "That ain't the issue!"

Magneto grinned and patted him on the head. "Don't worry child. If you live through this I'll make your death quick and _relatively_ painless," Magneto said smugly. He then moved forward to near the machine and picked up a helmet that was near it. He went back to Jimmy and placed the helmet over his head. He then got a wire from near the machine and connected it to Jimmy's helmet, then to Jeans. "Have fun," Magneto said as he bowed and left the room.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Logan demanded as he slammed a huge fat mutant against a wall, knocking some of the plaster off the wall in the process. 

Logan had been going round various New York bars and clubs that he knew mutants frequented looking for any information on where the Brotherhood could be hiding out. So far, he had found nothing and was well and truly pissed off.

The fat mutant shook his head. "I…I dunno anything, I swear!"

Logan held one claw up against the mutant's throat. "Ya worked for em' Blob," he sneered, leaning closer to the terrified mutants face. "Now," he breathed next to Blob's ear. "Where is Magneto?"

Blob gulped as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "I tell ya, ya let me go yeah?"

Logan grinned. "Sure thing blobby," he said, putting an arm round Blob's huge shoulders and leading him over to a seat. "I'll even buy ya a beer."

* * *

Magneto stood looking through the door's small window at Jimmy and Jean Gray. He smiled to himself as he observed his plan slowly unfolding before his ageing eyes. 

"What about the X-Freaks?" Callisto asked from behind him, looking through the window too.

Magneto's eyes stayed focused on what was going on inside the room. "What about them my dear?"

Callisto looked visibly irritated and let out a long sigh. "This all goes down, they ain't gonna be all too happy."

Magneto grinned. "That they won't."

A moments silence passed between the two before Magneto turned round to look Callisto in the eyes. She kept his eyes uncomfortably until he spoke.

Magneto's grin broadened. "Don't worry about the X-Men," he said casually, as he removed what looked like a small remote control device from his pocket. "They're already dead," he said softly, deadly as he pressed down on a red button on the control.

* * *

"What was that?" A young green mutant asked his companion, a furry purple mutant as they walked down the X-Mansions Lobby. They had just heard a kind of ticking sound coming from somewhere but they couldn't locate where. They had just been let out of the Danger Room after the school had been declared safe again by Storm. 

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the mutants screamed as the whole school seemed to shake and a strange gas filled the air.

**To be continued… **

**Yes I know. MORE HORRIBLENESS, I really do like seeing characters suffer, I'm cruel. Okay I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long but I've been super busy so sorry. A lot of Bobby in this chapter which I hope you like : ) I'll update soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know it's been a while but I've had flu and been REALLLY busy. Here's next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

"In here, quick!" Rogue yelled pulling Bobby roughly into the building he was originally trying to get into. They had run round the back of the building and managed to find a back entrance that was well hidden from view.

"How did you know about this?" Bobby asked, trying to get his breath back as he leaned against a wall.

Rogue scanned the room they were in; it appeared to be a back storage room as it was filled with all kinds of different boxes. She shrugged. "The Professor told me Magneto_ always_ had a back entrance cos alotta the lackey's he hired were so dumb 'n' would always forget any passwords."

Bobby allowed himself a small smile. "Brainy."

"Aren't ah just," she replied smiling broadly as her expression softened. She then walked up towards him and took his hand in hers again. "Ah'm sorry Bobby," she said softly, gazing lovingly into his blue eyes. "Ah've been_ really_ stupid."

Bobby took her hand away and waved her off. "Rogue please don't…" He trailed off before he saw the look in Rogue's eyes. He walked back towards her and stroked her hair. "I'm the one who should apologize," he said firmly.

Rogue took a step back and leaned her back against the opposite wall away from him. "All the stuff with Kitty, with the cure, my parents…" she mused, her eyes falling to stare at her shoes.

Bobby's eyes shot up but Rogue's stayed on her shoes. "What about your parents?"

Rogue swallowed back the tears, she was sick of crying. "They hate me Bobby. Ah thought when they saw ah had been cured that they'd take me back but…" She looked up but averted her eyes away from Bobby. "They still blame me for what happened to mah ex," she said, a hint of bitterness evident in her tone.

"You're ex boyfriend. The one you put in a coma?" Bobby asked for clarification.

Rogue nodded sadly. "That'd be the one. Since he woke up from the coma he ain't been doin' too well 'n' his parents blame mine since ah ain't around to take the abuse," she said, her voice rising slightly. She tucked a white stray strand of hair behind her ear and tried to stay calm. "So naturally when ah went to visit em' to tell em' the _good news_ they wanted to put all the blame of ah dunno how many years on me," she said sarcastically.

Bobby looked at her sympathetically. "Rogue if I'd have known I wouldn't have…"

"Stop blaming yaself Bobby, it ain't your fault," she said gently, resting more casually against the wall now and looking directly at him.

Bobby's eyes flashed anger. "It isn't my fault I got drunk? It isn't my fault I attacked some random guy cos I thought he was hitting on you?" he said harshly before he dropped his voice to an almost whisper. "It isn't my fault I called you a traitor?"

Rogue scoffed. "Ah've been called it enough now," she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Ah'm used to it. Forget about it Bobby."

Bobby was just about to reply but he heard a noise from outside the room, it sounded like voices. Bobby looked towards Rogue and saw she had heard it too. "Magneto?" Bobby asked a little too loudly.

Rogue looked at him annoyed, silencing him with her gaze.

They both waited for the voices to disappear before anyone spoke again.

"We gotta move," Rogue said bluntly, moving to grab hold of Bobby again.

Bobby held his hands up and took a step back. "Hold up. Move where exactly?" He inquired, Rogue was acting…_Strangely._

Rogue put her hands on her hips and let out a long bored sigh. "Get outta this room 'n' find a way to escape."

"Okay okay I get that but what about Jimmy?" He asked before his expression turned grave and he couldn't meet Rogue's eyes again. "And Jean…"

Rogue's head snapped up a little too quickly. "You saw them?" She demanded. "Where?"

Bobby looked visibly uncomfortable. "Yeah, just before you found me. They were in a room; it was really dark so I didn't see much. We've gotta get them back, away from Magneto."

Rogue turned her head away from Bobby before turning it back around to look at him. Her expression had changed completely, she looked… Sad. "We can't help them Bobby."

Bobby's eyes widened at her statement. "What? We've got to help them. I mean I dunno how Jean's still alive but the point is, she's alive and we've gotta get her as far away from Magneto as possible. Who knows what he's planning to do with her. Her and Jimmy seemed to be attached to something…And each other."

"Attached to something?" Rogue asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow. "Bobby listen to me. Jean's still working for Magneto, so is Jimmy."

Bobby looked at her confused. "Jean was never working for Magneto, not really."

"She's a murderer," Rogue said harshly. She lowered her head and said, "She's not the Jean we knew Bobby."

Bobby shook his head. "It wasn't her fault, it was the Phoenix. How can you be so cold? She's our friend," Bobby insisted.

Rogue shook her head and rubbed a hand over her face. "Yeah…Sorry, ah know. Ah'm not thinkin' right."

Bobby sighed. "What about Jimmy?"

Rogue walked over to a box and sat down. "Jimmy's a mole. Ah heard him talkin' to Magneto earlier, laughing with him."

"Guess he's all better then," Bobby mumbled sarcastically.

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, ah found out he was sent by Magneto to spy on us 'n' send any info about us back to Magneto," she looked Bobby directly in the eyes. "Ah don't think gettin' knocked out 'n' almost dying was part of the plan though," she said lightly, stifling a giggle.

Bobby grinned. "Go team then I guess," he shrugged. "What about the vision thing?"

Rogue looked away moment ally and smiled to herself as her eyes glinted yellow. "All lies ah suppose," she said flicking back her hair and looking back at him.

* * *

_Humans…_

_Visions…_

_X-Men…_

_Bomb…_

_Dead…_

_Pain…_

_Suffering…_

_Despair…_

_Depression…_

_Families…_

_Children…_

_Freedom…_

_Oppression…_

_Tyranny…_

_Magneto…_

Jimmy screamed as pain shot through his skull and he struggled to be free from the chair he had been tied up to. After the pain subsided he looked into the dead eyes of Doctor Jean Gray. "Don't do this," he said frantically, breathing heavily. Sweat poured from every pore yet he was still cold and shivering violently.

She didn't even blink.

* * *

Rogue and Bobby ran down the long winding corridors of Magneto's hideout, they had to be very careful because camera's seemed to be everywhere. They were currently trying to get to the room where Bobby had seen Jean and Jimmy. 

Suddenly Bobby grabbed Rogue and pulled her into a small corner out of view as he heard footsteps' indicating someone was approaching. They were very loud. "Guards," Bobby whispered.

"10 bucks says it's Juggernaut," Rogue said with a sly grin, nudging him with her elbow as she turned away from him and looked round the corner.

"Rogue," he whispered urgently. She didn't turn her head back round to him, just waved him away with her hand and continued to look for the owner of the rather loud footsteps.

She saw who she was looking for – Juggernaut. She turned her head back round to the nervous Bobby and winked. "Guards," she scoffed quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Bobby stared at her, not quite knowing what to say.

Her eyes shone mischievously and she patted him on the back. "Don't worry, ya can pay me later."

They both held their breath as Juggernaut passed by.

Bobby exhaled. "Let's just get this over with."

Rogue rolled her eyes dramatically. "Whatever. Ah think it's this way," she said moving away from Bobby.

* * *

Logan stood in the middle of a forest and groaned. "Great," he mumbled to himself as he stared in-front of him. 

He had been able to get a lot of information and a few beers out of Blob before he beat him up and dumped him in a dumpster round the back of the seedy bar. He was now standing in-front of Magneto's hideout which was hidden deep in the forest.

The hideout itself was a relatively large complex. There were 5 warehouses surrounding a large greyish building and surrounding that were electrical fences and a huge gate which was obviously buzzing with electricity.

Logan groaned again before moving forward and kicking at the gate forcefully, he was thrown back by the electricity immediately. "Huh," he said casually glaring up at the gate from his place on the ground.

* * *

_A bomb, he planted a bomb_ was the first thought that entered Storm's head as she heard the loud boom down the hallway. She sprung into action straight away, ordering Hank to get the students out as quickly as possible. 

She ran through the long winding corridors of the Mansion. "Everyone out, out now!" she yelled as she saw the gas. This wasn't just any bomb, it was a chemical bomb.

Students were everywhere, running for the door, panicking. Storm ran into the kitchen and saw a teenage mutant hiding under a table, shaking. She reached out to him but he quickly turned himself invisible. Storm sighed. "Adrian please," she pleaded desperately.

"GO AWAY!" A young voice screamed. "GO AWAY GO AWAY!"

Adrian had been a troubled student ever since his arrival at the school. He had had an abusive childhood and found it very difficult to trust anyone.

"Adrian, you stay here and you're going to die," she stated bluntly.

"Leave me alone," Adrian mumbled and turned himself visible just before a huge blue figure slammed itself into him, knocking him out.

Storm gasped. "Was that really necessary?" she said angrily.

Hank looked at Storm, panic written all over his face. "We must leave, now!" he said, picking up Adrian and slinging him over his shoulder.

Suddenly people burst into the Mansion dressed in dark clothing, wearing gas masks and helmets. The man leading them saw Storm and navigated towards her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out. "We need to talk to you," he said monotone.

Outside the school, the students crowded looking terrified. They all watched as the men entered the school.

Hank was busy trying his best to calm the students but it was doing no good. He walked towards Storm who was currently arguing with the man who had dragged her out the school. "I need to be in there, the students," she snapped.

The man was approximately 48 and had brown greying hair. He was dressed much like all the other men but had a distinct air of authority around him. "We're handling the situation," the man said.

"Who are you people?" Storm shouted.

Hank touched Storm gently and she spun round. "They're the bomb squad," he said looking at the man distrustfully.

The man nodded at the two and walked away.

"Logan should be here," Storm sighed. Suddenly her eyes flicked upwards to lock with Hank's. "Where's Rogue?"

**I know it's short, I apologize again. I am definitely going to try and do a much longer chapter next time! **

**Warren and Kitty will show up again! **

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
